SWEETEST THINGS
by MasamuneSora
Summary: Siwon adalah seorang yang straight dan religius yang membuka toko bakery. Kim heechul adalah seorang Gay yang mampu menggoda bahkan seorang pria normal untuk menjadi gay dan merupakan chef pastry yang bertalenta. Bagaimana kerja sama mereka? Ini merupakan versi lain ANTIQUE BAKERY versi saya. Yang sudah pasti geje...hope you enjoyed it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : This work of fiction is only loosely based on real person and events as I imagine they could be/could occur. I am not affiliated with Super Junior or SM Entertainment. I do not personally know them. I will make no financial gain from publishing this work of fiction.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Korean Movie, ANTIQUE BAKERY (yang diadaptasi dari manga Jepang). Karena saya jatuh cinta dengan movie ini, saya memutuskan untuk membuat 'different version' dari movie ini versi saya, yang tentu saja karena saya Sichul Shipper, maka saya merubah total penokohan sesuai dengan imagi saya. Saya persembahkan my second fic untuk diri saya sebagai SiChul shipper dan kepada kalian Simbarella, SiChul, Choiheenim, WonCin, SimCin (_I love you dear_). Hope you enjoyed it.

_Finally, I did it….._

You can find ANTIQUE BAKERY MOVIE in this link :

watch?v=BwbhiVzrODo

**SWEETEST THINGS **

_**Chapter 1 : The Partner **_

Siwon sedang memasang lukisan di dinding bangunan yang akan dijadikan bakery café ketika seorang masuk dan menyapanya. Seseorang berwajah cantik dengan rambut sebahu, berbadan langsing dan menggunakan kacamata berbingkai tebal. Siwon memandangnya takjub sampai tak sengaja menyenggol lukisan yang sudah dia pasang dengan benar hingga hampir jatuh. Untung tangan sigapnya mampu meraih lukisan tersebut sebelum benar – benar jatuh ke lantai.

"Selamat siang, saya Kim Heechul. Kemarin mendapat telepon untuk melakukan interview,"

Sejenak siwon tertegun dengan orang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia, Kim Heechul mempunyai wajah bak wanita model yang telah melakukan operasi plastic. Wajahnya bukan mengerikan, bukan, tapi sebaliknya, dia memiliki aura menggoda seperti boneka Barbie, namun juga lembut seperti Putri salju. Kulitnya benar – benar putih mulus, bahkan setitik bekas jerawatpun tidak terlihat diwajahnya. Rambutnya dipotong model bob berwarna merah cherry membuat wajahnya kelihatan semakin bersinar. Bibirnya terlihat merah lembut seperti warna strawberry. Siwon yakin betul bahwa yang dipanggilnya adalah seorang chef pastry laki – laki dengan jam terbang tinggi, dan bukannya seseorang dengan paras cantik yang telah menggoda imannya untuk sesaat, andai dia tidak menyadari bahwa yang didepannya adalah benar – benar seorang laki – laki. Siwon tersadar lalu mengangguk berjalan ke arah Heechul dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Heechul. "Aku Choi Siwon. Maaf masih berantakan, karena memang baru pindah,"

Siwon membereskan sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi berhadapan lalu mempersilahkan Heechul untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Tunggu sebentar,"kata Siwon lalu berjalan ke arah meja di tengah ruangan sebelah untuk mengambil amplop berisi CV Heechul.

Heechul duduk dihadapan Siwon dengan anggun bak seorang diva. Badannya bersandar rilek di sandaran kursi, kakinya menyilang dibawah meja, dan wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang menggoda. _Kenapa dia sangat manis sekali. _"Kim Heechul. Lulusan akademi tata boga di universitas Prancis spesialisasi bakery,"kata Siwon. Heechul mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Siwon berhenti bernafas sejenak. "Pernah bekerja di restoran , toko kue besar di Gangnam district, dan terakhir di hotel bintang 5. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah lebih dari 6 bulan. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa?"

Heechul mengginggit bibir bawahnya berusaha mengumpulkan kata – kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasan dia keluar dari pekerjaannya sebelumnya. "Sulit untuk menjelaskannya…,"

"Tentu sulit jika alasannya berupa keributan antar karyawan yang memperebutkannmu, seorang istri yang menodongmu dengan pisau karena suaminya berpaling kepadamu, dan pemilik yang terobsesi padamu hingga akhirnya gantung diri karena kau tolak,".

Heechul tersenyum kecut ketika mengetahui calon bosnya – itupun nanti jika dia diterima- mengetahui semua masa lalunya. "Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Aku tak kuasa mencegah mereka untuk TIDAK tertarik padaku,"

"Jadi…kau seorang Gay?"tanya Siwon dengan sedikit ragu.

"Mereka menyebutnya begitu,"jawab Heechul santai. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil menundukkan kepala melihat kertas CV Heechul seolah membaca apa yang tertulis disitu, walau sebenarnya dia sudah hapal betul bahkan letal titik koma dari CV itu. Dia sudah membacanya 2 kali ketika menerimanya, dan membacanya lagi 8 kali setelah menelepon referensi yang tercantum di CV Heechul.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena nanti hanya kau dan aku yang bekerja disini. Dan aku tidak tertarik padamu,"kata Siwon tegas.

Heechul terdiam. Siwon adalah seorang pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 180 cm, dengan berat badan sekitar 75 kg. Ukuran ideal untuk menjadi seorang model. Dia memiliki wajah manly, suara baritone yang mampu membuat wanita menoleh kepadanya ketika mendengar suaranya untuk pertama kali. Badan Siwon tidak kerempeng kurus dan juga tidak berotot seperti binaraga, namun mampu membuat siapa saja yang bersandar di dadanya merasa sedang berada ditempat teraman dan ternyaman di dunia. "Justru sebenarnya, aku yang sedikit khawatir….. karena aku tertarik padamu," Siwon tertegun. "Kau adalah pria type ku,"

"Apa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu pada setiap orang yang baru kau temui?"

"Tidak… tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah melibatkan persoalan pribadi dalam pekerjaan,"

"Maka kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak tertarik,"

"Tapi aku terkenal sebagai Gay Demonic Charm,"

Siwon memandangnya dengan mata membulat. "Gay Demonic Charm,"gumamnya sambil menahan senyum yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa sampai dia terjatuh dari kursinya. Heechul memandangnya dengan parasaan sedikit terluka. "Maaf,"kata Siwon setelah berhasil bangkit dari lantai dan menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini sebelumnya,"

"Kau menganggapku lelucon? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi," Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"Yak..tunggu sebentar," teriak Siwon berusaha mencegah kepergian Heechul. Heechul tidak menghiraukan teriakan Siwon dan terus melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan cafenya.

. 

.

Suara music hingar memenuhi seluruh ruangan bar. Siwon mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang nekat masuk ke dalam bar hanya untuk menemui calon koki cafenya yang tanpa permisi meninggalkan sesi interview tanpa mendengarkan apakah dia diterima ataukah tidak. Sementara dia sangat membutuhkan keahlian koki itu. Kapan lagi mendapatkan koki handal yang telah terkenal melegenda dengan resep resep bakerynya. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus memberikan ekstra toleransi karena kokinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakng dengannya. Dia adalah seorang atheis, selfish bahkan dia adalah seorang gay yang menyatakan ketertarikannya secara langsung di jumpa pertama. _Oh God, jangan menghukumku karena keputusan yang kuambil ini' _batin Siwon.

Siwon melihat kearah panggung, memandang ke arah Heechul yang sedang menari dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Sementara tangan – tangan dibawahnya mencoba menggapai sedikit perhatiannya.

Heechul memakai celana ketat berbahan leather berwarna hitam, menggunakan kaos singlet berwana merah mencolok di tutup dengan sweater jala berwarna hitam. Kulit putihnya semakin terlihat bersinar. Heechul telah menangkap kedatangannya memberikan seringaian menggoda namun tidak lantas menghentikan tariannya dan turun dari panggung untuk menemui Siwon. Heechul tahu, Siwon datang ke tempat itu untuknya. "Dia sangat menarik kan? Si Gay Demonic Charm,"kata bartender di depannya sambil menyerahkan segelas wine kepadanya. "Hati – hati, jangan terlalu memandangnya nanti kau bisa jatuh hati. Dia tidak hanya menggoda pasangan gay untuk berpaling kepadanya. Bahkan lelaki normalpun bertekuk lutut agar dapat meraih perhatiannya,"

Siwon memandang kearah bartender dan meneguk winenya dalam sekali hisap, tersenyum simpul lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

"Aku yakin kau akan bisa mendapatkannya, karena kau adalah tipenya. Tapi aku sarankan segera meninggalkannya karena sekali dia bosan padamu, dia akan meninggalkanmu dan kau tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menghancurkan hidupmu,"lanjut bartender lagi tanpa mempedulikan apakah Siwon ingin mendengarkan ocehannya atau tidak.

Heechul menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disebelahnya. Memandang ke arah Siwon "Ow…Bos Choi… Kau tahu Shindong~shi dia adalah orang yang ku ceritakan kemarin. Menolakku untuk dipekerjakan di tokonya hanya karena aku gay,"kata Heechul kepada Bartender didepannya.

"Dia pasti akan menyesal telah menolakmu, dear,"kata bartender sambil mengangsurkan segelas kecil whiskey.

"Tentu saja. Mari bersulang untuk kestraight-annya,"ujar Heechul sambil mengangkat gelas ke arah bartender. Siwon menyambar gelas itu sebelum Heechul meminumnya dan meneguknya dalam sekali tegukan lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja menuju keluar bar. Adalah kegilaan memasuki tempat seperti itu bagi dia. Belum lagi menemui seorang gay yang tentu saja akan bisa memporak porandakan kehidupannya yang sebelumnya sangat teratur. Siwon menaiki tangga meninggalkan bar yang memang bukanlah tempatnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli akan tujuan kedatangannya ke tempat itu.

"Kau sudah akan pulang?"teriak Heechul yang menyusulnya keluar bar. Siwon menoleh.

"Ya. Apa ada masalah?"tanyanya memandang kearah Heechul.

"Tidak. Hati – hati dijalan,"jawab Heechul hendak berbalik kembali ke dalam bar.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi kegiatan malammu. Kau mulai masuk minggu depan,"kata – kata Siwon membuat Heechul mengehentikan langkahnya dan berpaling kearah Siwon kembali memandangnya dengan mata membulat. _Ah, mata itu…. _Siwon berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Heechul menyusulnya ke pelataran parkir.

"Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu barusan?"tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Apa aku tampak bercanda?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja sukar dipercaya… kau…"

"Aku tahu. Kita perjelas mulai sekarang, aku adalah orang normal dan menganut agamaku dengan taat. Karena aku bisa menghormatimu dengan ke- GAY –anmu dan juga paham anutanmu, maka aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama darimu. Tidak ada perilaku menggoda terutama kepada pelangganku. Tidak ada sikap yang menjurus kearah hal tersebut selama bersamaku dan DITEMPATku. Mengerti?"

Heechul menatapnya terdiam. Dia menatap Siwon lurus dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Siwon memandangnya dengan salah tingkah. "Setuju,"katanya kemudian. "Aku yakin aku pasti akan membawa pelanggan yang banyak ke tokomu,"

"Sebaiknya begitu, karena aku membayarmu untuk hal itu,"jawab Siwon. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Heechul seperti hendak meminta sesuatu. "Sekarang berikan ponselmu. Aku harus mengetahui no ponsel karyawanku,"katanya.

"Ah….tunggu dulu, aku hanya seorang chef. Jadi aku tidak melayani order, tidak membersihkan toko, ataupun peralatan memasak. Well, jika kita hanya berdua aku akan membantu sesekali,". Heechul berbicara dengan kepala yang digoyang goyangkan. Bibir merahnya selalu sedikit merengut manja ketika dia bicara, membuat Siwon gemas melihatnya. Yah, dia merasakannya sedikit tanpa dia sadari.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang berikan ponselmu,"kata Siwon lagi.

Heechul merogoh kantong celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dan menyerahkannya ke Siwon. "Ini bukan trikmu agar bisa meneleponku dan mengajak kencan kan?"goda Heechul.

Siwon menatapnya datar. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bakery. Yang aku tahu hanya menjual dan mendapat keuntungan. Tentang menu bakery aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu. Dan aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan dengan menumu,"kata Siwon sambil memasukkan no ponselnya ke ponsel Heechul tanpa memperhatikan godaan Heechul.

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat wajah Siwon. Tangganya memegang dagunya sambil sesekali mencubitinya. "Lalu kenapa kau membuka toko kue kalau kau tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang bakery? Bagaimana kalau aku menipumu?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu kapan aku meraih keuntungan atau kerugian. Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku,"Siwon menekan tombol panggil, dan tak seberapa lama ponselnya bordering dan no ponsel Heechul tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Kau mulai masuk kerja minggu depan. Jama kerja mulai jam 8 sampai jam 4 sore. Sebaiknya jangan datang terlambat,"kata Siwon. Dia lalu menekan tombol reject di ponselnya dan menyerahkan ponsel Heechul ke pemiliknya. "Itu no ponselku. Simpan dan hubungi aku jika ada apa – apa,"

Heechul menerima ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantung jaketnya. "Kupastikan kau tidak akan kecewa bekerja sama denganku,"Heechul mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Siwon. Siwon menyambut uluran tangannya. Menggenggam tangan halus Heechul lalu melonggarkan genggaman tangannya. Heechul tidak melepaskan tangannya. Siwon berusaha menariknya lagi dan mengibaskannya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Heechul.

"Yak…lepaskan tanganku,"

"Kenapa hal ini tidak berpengaruh kepadamu ya,"ujar Heechul pelan tanpa melepaskan tangan Siwon.

Siwon menarik tangannya kasar dan akhirnya berhasil melepaskannya dari genggaman Heechul. "Yaa..apa kau sudah lupa dengan yang barusan kita sepakati…aiiisshhhh,"  
.

.

.

TBC

.

*big thanks for :

RaraRyanFujoshiSN AhrastringsElf hani107 SimbaRella(you are my fav author) Kimikimjae(i read your fic, and it's so awesome) and Tutup boto, untuk reviewnya di fic saya sebelumnya. I love you guys...


	2. Chapter 2

Review :

missjelek : gumawo reviewnya

heerinsslayeol : semoga chapternya tidak panjang..kekekeke

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : Siwon hanya untuk Heechul..gumawo reviewnya

hani107 : Heechul memang Prince of Charming khusus buat Siwon ;D

TutupBotol : Kekekeke…they belong together..Siwon harus bertekuk lutut di Heechul..Yeay…(*_^)/

wisang : uwaaaa…penggemar Antique Bakery juga…semoga tidak kecewa, karena sepertinya akan berbeda dengan aslinya (^_*)/

**.**

_**Chapter 2 : We need new employee**_

.

Sesuai dengan perjanjian tugas perkerjaan, Heechul berkutat di dapur, mengkreasikan seluruh kemampuannya membuat bakery termanis yang akan membuat pelanggan mereka meleleh sedangkan Siwon membersihkan seluruh bagian toko, menerima order dan melayani pembeli yang datang ke toko mereka. Heechul memang baker yang hebat. Dalam sebulan, dia sudah mempu menggaet pelanggan setia melaui kelembutan dan rasa manis yang berbeda dari cakenya.

"Aku benar – benar lelah. Aku rasa kita harus menambah karyawan untuk membantu disini,"kata Siwon. Kakinya terselonjor di bawah meja sementara badannya merenggang di sandaran kursi hingga kepalanya tertengadah ke atas.

"Tentu saja, pelanggan kita semakin banyak. Kita juga perlu untuk membesarkan usaha. Tapi….kau tahukan rekan kerja seperti apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Siwon menegakkan kepalanya kembali menatap kea rah Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan wanita. Sama sekali tidak bisa,"

"APA?"teriak Siwon.

"YAK. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan wanita,"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa bekerja dengan wanita, Hyung?"

Heechul merubah letak duduknya. "Aku mempunyai kesulitan bergaul dengan wanita. Disamping itu sifatku sangat kasar, aku takut jika sifat kasarku keluar, itu akan menyakiti mereka,"

Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya."Kau bercanda kan hyung? Jika aku mempekerjakan karyawan laki laki maka dia akan tertarik padamu dan kemudian kalian hanya akan berpacaran dan merugikan tokoku?"

"Aku tidak akan mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku bersikap professional di pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Mereka pun mengatakan itu benarkan?"tanya Heechul dengan nada kemenangan. Dilipatnya tangannya di depan dada menambah kesan Diva yang mahal.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan Heechul benar. Selama karirnya sebelumnya, Heechul tidak pernah bermasalah dengan ketidakprofesionalan. Dia berpindah karena kesalahan yang diluar kontrolnya. "Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau boleh menambah pekerja, tapi bukan wanita,"

Siwon menghela napas. Dia membayangkan karyawan barunya akan jatuh cinta dengan master chefnya lalu mereka berkencan lalu mereka bercinta menampilkan adegan panas….ya Tuhan, membayangkannya saja dia tidak bisa. _' Ya Tuhan, ini bukan keingananku. Sangat bukan keinginanku. Maka aku mohon, berilah aku jalan keluar, atau paling tidak hindarkan aku dari bayangan burukku ini'. _Siwon menegakkan badannya. Dia menangkupkan tangan di atas meja. Dengan nada pelan dia berkata, "Aku akan menambah karyawan dan dia bukan wanita,". Siwon melihat senyum tipis di bibir Heechul dan alisnya yang sedikit terangkat mengisyaratkan _'Yeay aku menang´_. "Dengan satu syarat, kau tidak boleh menggodanya, dan dia adalah pria normal yang kau tidak akan tertarik padanya,"

"Deal,"jawab Heechul singkat lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan SIwon. Senyum terkembang di bibir cherrynya tatkala Siwon menjabat tangannya. "Tapi Siwonnie, perjanjian ini bukan karena kau takut cemburu dengan karyawan barumu kan?"

.

.

"Maaf kau tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan ini,"kata Siwon menyeret pemuda yang berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeram lengannya, menarik keluar dari toko.

"Heechul…aku mencintaimu…apa kau dengar? Terimalah cintaku Heechul ah,"teriak pemuda itu.

"Yak..apa kau tidak mendengarku?! Kau dipecat dan berhenti berteriak speerti itu,"bentak Siwon. Kesabarannya seolah benar – benar habis.

"Heechul….aku mencintaimu…aku.."

Siwon menarik paksa pemuda itu menendang bokongnya sampai tersungkur."Jangan pernah menunjukkan mukamu di depanku!"teriak Siwon geram.

Siwon kembali ke toko dengan langkah gontai. Heechul memandangnya dari pintu dapur masih dengan senyum mautnya. "Kau benar – benar memecatnya ya?"tanya Heechul tanpa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum mautnya. Siwon mendengus kesal tidak menjawab dan memilih duduk di kursi kasir dengan kaki terselonjor pasrah. Keringat menetes mengalir membasahi pipi yang biasanya terhiasi dengan dimple ketika dia tersenyum atau tertawa. "Itu karyawan ke 5 yang kau pecat dalam 2 bulan ini. Mereka bahkan tidak sampai seminggu bekerja,"lanjut Heechul.

"Dan kau tahu kenapa aku memecat mereka Hyung,"jawab Siwon tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam. Napasnya masih terengah – engah menahan emosi kepada pemuda karyawan barunya yang baru saja dia pecat (lagi) setelah genap tujuh hari lebih tiga jam bekerja di tokonya.

"Dan itu bukan salahku. Aku tidak menggoda mereka Siwonnie,"Heechul berjalan ke arah dispenser mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Dia mendekati Siwon dan mengangsurkan gelasnya.

Siwon menerima gelas Heechul dan meminum air hingga tersisa separuh gelas. "Kau membuatku semakin pusing Hyung. Kenapa kita tidak mempekerjakan wanita saja. Itu akan lebih mudah, dan kita tidak perlu menghadapi permasalahan seperti ini,"

"Siwonnie… Kau tau aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengan wanita. Aku bisa gugup dan sulit berkonsentrasi,"

"Ayolah Hyung…mereka tidak seburuk itu,"

"Kita buka lowongan lagi Siwonnie. Kau sudah setuju dengan syarat yang ku ajukan dulu,"

"Dan mereka akan jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu lagi, dan aku akan memecatnya lagi. Ya Tuhan….dia pekerja ke lima yang aku pecat dalam 2 bulan karena jatuh cinta padamu,"

"Kau tidak memecatnya karena cemburu kan Siwonnie?"goda Heechul dengan senyum menyeringai menggoda. Siwon menaruh gelas yang digenggamnya dengan kasar dan bangkit.

"Aku normal Hyung. Jangan lupa akan hal itu,"kata Siwon berjalan menjauhi Heechul menuju kamar mandi. "Ya Tuhan….kenapa aku musti berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu Hyung,"

"YACK…KAU BICARA SEOLAH AKU NODA KOTOR,"

.

Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara dering ponselnya yang bernyanyi nyaring. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya dia mereject telepon itu. Baru 5 detik terdiam ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

"YACK…APA KAU TIDAK TAU INI JAM BERAPA BRENGSEK?"teriak Heechul tanpa member kesempatan penelepon bersuara. Matanya masih terpejam rapat tanpa ada keinginan untuk membukanya.

"Heechul ~shi…ini aku Shindong,"kata orang yang meneloponnya.

Heechul membuka matanya membaca ID peneleponnya dan sekilas melirik pewaktu yang tertera di pojok atas layar ponsel. 3.15. "AstAga Shindong~shi…kau tau jam berapa ini?"

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat larut,"jawab Shindong. Heechul kembali memejamkan matanya. _Larut? Ini sudah pagi, tapi bukan berarti kau membangunkan orang seenaknya, ini bukan waktuku untuk bangun._ "Heechul~shi…bisakah kau kesini sekarang? Seorang temanmu sangat mabuk disini. Dan aku tidak tau harus menghubungi siapa. Karena dia tidak membawa ponsel atau alamat yang bisa ku hubungi,"

"Temanku?"Heechul membuka matanya lagi, lalu menutup lagi. Shindong pasti bercanda. Dia tidak punya teman akrab yang diajak ke bar miliknya dan Shindong tau pasti itu. "Shindong~shi..kau tahu aku.."

"Dia temanmu yang kau katakana "straight' itu,"kata Shindong.

Heechul mencoba mengingat siapa temannya yang diajaknya ke bar milik Shindong. Tidak ada. Dia selalu sendirian setiap kali kesana. Dan memang dia akan mendapat kenalan pria baru yang mengajaknya berkencan. _'Tunggu dulu. Dia bilang 'straight'? Siwon?'. _Heechul membuka matanya seketika. Rasa mengantuk yang semula menggelayut di matanya seolah hilang tak berbekas. "Maksudmu Siwon?"tanya Heechul.

"Ya…Siwon. Dia menyebut namanya Siwon. Bisakah kau menjemputnya Heechul~shi? Kami akan segera tutup, dan tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya di luar,"

"Ba – baik Shindong~shi. Tunggu aku ne. Aku akan sampai 20 menit lagi,"Heechul bergegas bangkit setelah mematikan teleponnya. Secepat kilat dia mengganti celana piyamanya dengan celana jeansnya dan menyambar jaket lalu berlari keluar apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan dia memikirkan apa yang membuat Siwon, pemuda gereja itu sampai mabuk tak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Sepanjang 4 bulan bersamanya, Siwon dikenalnya sebagai orang stabil yang sangat sehat. Hidupnya sangat teratur. Dia rajin ke Gym, selalu memakai pakaian yang rapi dan bersih, makanannya pun makanan yang sehat. Dia tidak pernah mendapati Siwon pergi ke bar kecuali pada saat menghampirinya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia diterima bekerja di tokonya 4 bulan yang lalu. Dia memang minum minuman beralkohol, namun tidak sampai mabuk seperti ini. Dia sangat menyukai wine. Bukan wine sembarangan. Yang dibelinya selalulah wine mahal yang jarang diperoleh bahkan di restoran mahal sekalipun. Namun, Heechul juga tidak pernah menemui Siwon dalam kondisi mabuk karena kegemarannya akan wine. Heechul tidak tahu persis latar belakang keluarga Siwon, dia hanya menduga Siwon bukanlah dari keluarga biasa mengingat gayanya yang mahal. Namun Heechul tidak mau mengambil pusing untuk menanyakannya atau mengusiknya selama Siwon sendiri tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Tapi kali ini, heechul merasa heran dengan sikap Siwon. Dia tidak yakin peristiwa mabuk ini adalah akibat mereka yang tidak juga mendapat pekerja baru untuk membantu mereka di toko. Toko memang semakin sibuk seiring dengan semakin terkenalnya bakery buatan mereka. Dia mengatakan akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya malam itu karena orang tuanya mengadakan jamuan makan malam dan dia diminta untuk bergabung oleh ibunya. Siwon tampak kelihatan baik – baik saja saat dia meninggalkan toko, kecuali kelelahan karena kesibukan hari itu.

Heechul memarkir kendaraannya tepat di depan pintu bar, lalu bergegas masuk. Bar sudah sepi. Beberapa kursi sudah ditelungkupkan di atas meja. Heechul melihat sosok orang tertelungkup di meja bartender. Shindong melambaikan tangan ke arahnya setelah mengetahui kehadirannya. Shindong berjalan mendekati sosok yang tertelungkup itu, begitu juga dirinya. Heehul bisa mengenali sosok tertelungkup itu sebagai Siwon setelah jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah. Heechul mendekati meja bartender.

"Dia tidak berhenti minum sejak datang. Dia terlihat sangat kacau sekali,"

"Terimakasi Shindong~shi sudah menghubungiku. Aish….kuda ini menyusahkan saja,"

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Ne…aku akan memapahnya,"Heechul menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Siwon. "Siwon~ah…kau bisa berjalan?"kata Heechul. Siwon hanya terdiam tidak merespon. "Aish…Siwon ~ah,"

"Dia sangat mabuk sekali Heechul~shi. Apa aku perlu menyuruh anak buahku mengantarkan ke apartemenmu?"

"Tidak perlu Shindong~shi. Aku bisa,"jawab Heechul. "tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong membawanya ke mobilku?"

"Tentu saja,"jawab Shindong lalu berjalan keluar bartender area dan membantu Heechul membopong Siwon ke mobil Heechul.

.

"Aish….kau berat sekali Kuda,"Heechul menghempaskan badan Siwon ke tempat tidurnya. Keringat membasahi wajahnya yang memerah seperti sehabis berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola 40 kali putaran. Napasnya terengah – engah tak karuan. Dia merebahkan dirinya sendiri di karpet lantai dan seolah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk bangkit. Dengan posisi merebahkan diri, Heechul membuka paksa jaketnya dan juga celana jeansnya. Kulitnya merasa segar terbebas dari kain tebal yang menjeratnya. Heechul terdiam dan merasakan napasnya berangsur – angsur mulai normal dan detak jantungnya berdetak kembali seperti semula. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya pun semakin lama semakin kering. Heechul bangkit dari karpet dan terduduk memandangi Siwon yang terlihat paha dan kaki yang menggelantung dari tempat tidurnya. "Lihat gara – gara kamu aku hampir mati,"kata Heechul menendang kaki Siwon halus. Dia lalu bangkit mendekati Siwon yang masih tertidur pulas.

Heechul terdiam melihat wajah Siwon yang benar – benar terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Ini adalah pertama kali dia melihat wajah tidur Siwon. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya Siwon datang ke apartemennya. Tanpa sadar jari kurus Heechul menelusuri alis Siwon yang tebal, matany yang hazel ketika terbuka, hidungnya yang mancung, lalu turun ke bibirnya yang merah dan menggodanya untuk merasakan kelembutannya. Mata dan jari Heechul terpaku pada bibir Siwon. Perlahan Heechul mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Siwon. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari bibir Siwon. _'Aish…kenapa kau begitu tampan Siwonnie. Kenapa kau begitu menggairahkan'. _Kepala Heechul terhenti tatkala wajahnya hanya terpaut 5cm dar wajah Siwon. "YACK….KAU BAU SEKALI KUDA!" Heechul seketika memundurkan wajahnya. Menutupi hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aisshhh….berapa botol yang kau minum sampai baumu seperti ini?"kata Heechul lalu membaui sekujur tubuh Siwon. "Aiiish…kau membuat tempat tidurku bau,". Dengan terus menggerutu, Heechul melucuti pakaian Siwon lalu menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi badan Siwon dengan selimut.

.

Siwon menggeliatkan badannya, ketika samar dia merasakan sinar matahari pagi mengenai mukanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali sampai benar – benar sadar dengan seklilingnya. Siwon mengitarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan kamar, merasa asing dengan kamar tersebut. Matanya berhenti di sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu memegang secangkir kopi dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Siwon terkaget hingga hampir meloncat dari tempat tidur.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya dengan nada super kaget. Heechul membulatkan matanya. Siwon baru menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya bertelanjang dada. Dia memandang kembali kea rah Heechul. Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siwon kembali merasakan kulit pahanya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan selimut. Perlahan dia mengangkat selimutnya dan mengintip tubuh bagian bawahnya. Selamat, paling tidak dia masih memakai celana dalam yang membungkus bagian terpenting dari tubuh sixpacknya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADAKU?"teriak Siwon histeris.

Heechul kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Dia malah menghisap kopi dalam cangkir yang dibawanya. "Apa?"tanya kemudian dengan nada datar.

"Hyung, semalam kita tidak…"Siwon tidak mampu melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa….kau….lupa?"tanya Heechul. Wajahnya berubah antara tidak percaya dan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Tidak mungkin…"Siwon secara tidak sadar menarik selimutnya menutupi dadanya yang naked. Heechul membuang muka ke arah lain. Wajahnya benar – benar terlihat kecewa dan sedih kali ini.

"Jadi kau benar – benar tidak ingat ya?"

"Hyung…katakana yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi semalam?"kata Siwon tidak sabar.

Heechul terdiam lalu melemparkan padangangnnya kembali ke arah Siwon. "Sudahlah lupakan. Anggap tidak terjadi apa – apa,"Heechul berbalik keluar kamar. "Aisshh…."katanya sambil memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi kamar.

Siwon merasa udara dikamar itu semakin menipis dan membuatanya merasa seolah tercekik. Wajahnya benar – benar pucat seputih kertas. Dia merasa tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bergerak. Siwon mencoba menarik napas dalam – dalam. Namun paru – parunya seolah masih terasa kosong akan oksigen.

"YACK! Aku hanya bercanda,"teriak Heechul. Kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. "Wuaah…kau menganggapnya serius ya? Wajahmu sampai pucat begitu,"Heechul terkikik dari balik pintu.

"Hyung! Jangan mempermainkan aku,"teriak Siwon.

"Kekeke…kau harus liat wajahmu sedetik lalu Wonnie. Kau seperti Kuda yang tercekik tali pukang,"Heechul tergelak sadis. "Cepatlah turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat membuka toko,"kata Heechul lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

"Apa kau benar lupa apa yang kita lakukan kemarin malam?"tanya Heechul yang sedang duduk di balik etalase kue. Siwon memandangnya sebal sambil terus mengepel lantai. "Benaran tidak ingat?"tanya Heechul dangan senyum menggoda.

"Hyung, kau jangan membuatku semakin berpikir yang tidak – tidak,"tukas Siwon kemudian.

"Wuaah….jadi kau mengharapkan kejadian yang tidak – tidak ya Siwonnie? Aigo …. Kau mesum juga ternyata,"

"Hyung, kau yang membuat.."kata – kata Siwon terpotong oleh seseorang yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam toko.

Heechul memandangnya datar. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut di cat pirang berbibir seksi berkulit seputih salju tapi tentu saja masih kalah mulus dengan the milky skin white Kim Heechul. "Maaf, kami sudah tutup,"kata Heechul. Siwon mengehentikan kegiatan mengepelnya dan berjalan ke arah Heechul ketika pemuda itu tak juga keluar ataupun berkata sepatah katapun. Dia hanya terengah engah seolah telah berlari jauuuhhh.

"Apa…lowongan…ini….masih….berlaku?"tanya pemuda itu dengan napas yang masih terengah – engah.

Mereka duduk di meja bundar. Heechul duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon, sementara pemuda yang hendak melamar itu duduk di seberang mereka. Dia bernama Lee Hyukjae. Seumuran dengan Siwon namun berbadan jauh lebih kecil dari Siwon. Dia berperawakan kurus, berkulit putih, bermata sipit dan berbibir tebal namun terlihat lembut. Hyukjae memandangi kedua orang yang duduk di depannya bergantian, merasa sedikit canggung dan jengah dengan cara Heechul memandangnya. Heechul memandangnya dengan pandangan yang dirasakannya aneh. Hyukjae merasa Heechul tengah membaca pikirannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu Hyung?"tanya Siwon kepada Heechul. Heechul tersenyum tipis lalu memandangnya.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa – apa,"

"Apa kamu yakin Hyung?"tanya Siwon lagi dan memandang ke arah Hyukjae. Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Heechul kembali mengarahkan pandangan anehnya ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menghela napasnya dengan tingkah laku kedua orang didepannya itu.

Belum lagi pertanyaan aneh untuk ukuran wawancara kerja.

"Lihatlah orang yang duduk disebelahku ini,"perintah Siwon setelah Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat. Hyukjae memandang Siwon tidak mengerti. "Pandanglah wajah orang yang duduk disebelahku ini lalu katakan pendapatmu,"perintah Siwon.

Hyukjae masih bingung dengan apa yang diperintahkan Siwon, namun dia menuruti perintahnya. Dia memandang wajah Heechul. Cantik, itu adalah yang terlintas di otak Hyukjae ketika mencermati wajah Heechul. Namun ada ketampanan juga diwajahnya, batin Hyukjae.

"Apa pendapatmu?"tanya Siwon penasaran. "Apa kau mungkin menyukainya?"tanya Siwon.

Hyukjae memandang Siwon dengan pandangan aneh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapati pertanyaan wawancara yang seperti itu. Hyukjae menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, jika ini lelucon, saya pikir saya lebih baik pergi saja,"kata Hyukjae lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yak, tunggu dulu. Ini adalah bagian dari wawancara,"kata Siwon menahannya.

"_Sir,_ anda jangan bercanda…,"

"Aku tidak bercanda,"potong Siwon dengan sedikit membentak. Menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku perlu melakukan ini agar tidak salah dalam merekrut karyawan lagi. Asal kau tahu, orang yang duduk disebelahku ini adalah seorang Demonic Gay. Dan aku perlu seorang pegawai yang lurus, agar aku tidak perlu lagi memecatmu dalam waktu kurang dari 7 hari,"kata Siwon yang direspon dengan mulut ternganga oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau gamblang sekali Siwonnie,"kata Heechul pelan dengan wajah senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Maaf Hyung, aku kelepasan,"kata Siwon tanpa memandang wajah menyeringai Heechul. "Baiklah Hyukjae, bagaimana?,"tanya Siwon kemudian.

Hyukjae terdiam memandang kedua orang di hadapannya bergantian. Yang satu sedang memandang orang yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan sebal namun penuh cinta (apa iniihh?), sedangkan yang satunya memandangnya dengan pandangan tepat ke arahnya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang jawabannya. Wawancara ini membuat Hyukjae melakukan banyak tarikan napas untuk melegakan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Dia cantik,"jawab Hyukjae kemudian. Heechul sontak memandangnya dengan pandangan protes, sementara Siwon menghela napas dan memundurkan tubuhnya bersandar di sandaran kursi, kecewa dengan jawaban Hyukjae.

"Aku tampan…,"protes Heechul.

"Tapi aku pastikan dia bukan tipeku,"jawab Hyukjae.

Siwon terdiam. Heechul terdiam.

"Aku tidak menyukainya,"kata Heechul mem-pout-kan bibir cherynya.

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Siwon…,"

"Besok kau mulai bekerja disini. Toko buka jam 1 siang, dan tutup jam 9 malam. Jangan terlambat,"kata Siwon, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Siwon…. Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya,"kata Heechul bangkit. Dia memang terlihat tidak setuju, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti seorang istri yang merajuk pada suaminya. Hyukjae merasa sedikit menyesal karena melamar pekerjaan di tempat itu, tapi dia benar – benar sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : The bodyguard?

Review chapter sebelumnya:

peachpetals : Siwon menjawab "AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!"….kekekeke

littlecupcake noona : welcome to Choiheenim world…kekeke *hulahuladancing..iya ini masih TBC, saya pasti salah member tanda complete. Gumawo sudah mengingatkan..

RaraRyanFujoshiSN : saya juga berpikir seperti itu *manggutmanggut

Isnaeni love sungmin : gumawo reviewnya (^-^)

ms.R : saya juga merasa begitu…*sigh (-.-!)..semoga tidak bosan. terimakasih reviewnya

TutupBotol : Yak!jangan membaca pikiranku..bagaimana bisa tahu Hyukjae hanya untuk ikan? *menutup dahi

.

.

_**Chapter 3 : The Bodyguar?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Heechul memberi sentuhan garnish di atas cakenya. Cake berbentuk segitiga dengan hiasan strawberry, daun mint dan caramel berbentuk waru. Hyukjae memandanginya dengan seksama. Dia telah jatuh cinta dengan cake yang diciptakan oleh Heechul. Cake buatan Heechul membuatnya menjadikan Heechul dewa guru baginya.

"Wuah, cantik sekali Hyung. Aku ingin sekali bisa membuat cake seindah dan selezat buatanmu,"

Heechul tersenyum. "Kau akan bisa membuatnya juga Hyukkie,".

"Aku akan berlatih sekeras mungkin Hyung. Kau harus mengajariku dengan keras,"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangsurkan nampan cake kepada Hyukjae. "Tentu saja. Kau harus menerima semua ilmuku, dan kau harus menjadi master chef pastry kelak,"kata Heechul. Dia merasa cocok dengan Hyukjae sejak Hukjae memujanya cake buatannya dan memujanya sebagai dewa guru. Bahkan Hyukjae akan selalu berada di pihaknya ketika dia dan Siwon berdebat tentang sesuatu hal berkaitan dengan toko. Hyukjae menerimanya dan membawanya ke etalase luar.

Siwon sedang membungkus kotak kue dengan pita berwarna emas ketika Hyukjae menghampirinya dengan nampan berisi cake fresh from the oven.

"Mundurkan croisantnya dan taruh yang itu di bagian depan,"kata Siwon sambil menyimpulkan tali dekor. Membawa kotak kue ke etalase dan menyerahkan kepada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan anak laki – lakinya.

"Siwon-shi, mobil itu…apa mobil itu selalu parkir disitu selalu disitu?"tanya Hyukjae tiba – tiba.

"Apa?"tanya Siwon tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hyukjae.

"Mobil itu, aku baru menyadari akhir – akhir ini kalau mobil itu selalu terparkir disitu dari pagi dan pergi sore hari. Apa memang seperti itu?"

"Mungkin milik tetangga sebelah, atau tamu apartemen seberang,"kata Siwon memperhatikan sekilas mobil yang dimaksud Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di balik kemudi,"kata Hyukjae terus memperhatikan mobil itu. Itu adalah jenis mobil SUV dengan kaca Rayban yang tidak terlalu gelap di bagian depannya. Memang jika diperhatikan dengan seksama ada seseorang yang duduk di balik kemudi. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah orang yang duduk di balik kemudi itu tetap ada di situ sejak pagi sampai sore hari ketika mobil itu beranjak pergi ataukah kebetulan saat dia melihatnya seseorang itu kebetulan ada disana.

.

Heechul berdiri meregangkan pinggangnya di depan freezer. Badannya terlihat ramping di seragam chefnya. Rambut poninya diikat kebelakang. Dia memutar kepalanya kebelakang, kesamping lalu kedepan. Pesta semalam suntuk di bar Shindong membuat dia harus berangkat tidur jam 4 pagi. Belum lagi pengaruh alcohol yang masih terasa mempengaruhi sedikit kesadarannya.

Heechul tidak menyadari, kehadiran Siwon di belakangnya memperhatikan tiap gerak – geriknya dalam diam. Dia tahu bahwa semalam Heechul menghabiskan malamnya di bar Shindong dan baru pulang subuh. Siwon berjalan mendekati Heechul. Derap langkahnya membuat Heechul membalikkan badan melihat orang yang mendekatinya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat Siwon yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Siwon…"serunya manja. Siwon mengangsurkan mug berisi kopi hangat kepada Heechul. "Mwo?"tanya Heechul bingung.

"Minumlah Hyung. Bisa mengurangi pusingmu,"kata Siwon. Heechul memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ini jelas bukan Siwon. Siwon selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Heechul mengerti akan hal itu. Siwon merupakan seorang umat yang taat akan agamanya. Setiap pagi dia selalu membaca bible sebelum berangkat kerja. Sebelum tidur, dia akan kembali membaca biblenya di pinggir tempat tidur sebelum dia benar – benar merebahkan diri. Siwon berasal dari keluarga yang hangat dan taat akan agama. Dari keluarganya itulah Siwon terbentuk menjadi umat yang taat kepada Tuhannya. Ayahnya mendidiknya dengan keras tentang pendidikan agama. Sebulan sekali Siwon selalu pulang ke rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Namun tak jarang pula dia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya selama seminggu penuh. Dia sangat mencintai ibunya. "Ini hangat,"kata Siwon melihat Heechul hanya memandangi mug yang dia sodorkan tanpa berniat mengambilnya.

"Oh.."Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima mug berisi kopi hangat dari Siwon. Siwon paham betul, Heechul tidak bisa memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang panas. Bahkan untuk kopi sekalipun. Siwon sengaja menyeduhnya dan mendiamkan sebentar kopi yang dibuatnya tadi sebelum diberikan kepada Heechul. "Trimakasih Siwonnie,"kata Heechul kemudian.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja Hyung? Kau terlihat lelah,"tanya Siwon.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing tapi mungkin setelah minum kopi buatanmu akan segera membaik,"jawab Heechul tersenyum menggoda Siwon. Wajah Siwon sedikit bersemu merah, walau Heechul selalu melakukan hal serupa setiap kali mereka telibat pembicaraan.

"Yak…sudah kubilang kurangi kegiatan malammu hyung,"kata Siwon. Kemudian dia menyesali apa yang barusan terucap dari tidak ingin Heechul mengira dia mengawasi gerak – geriknya setiap saat.

"Kau melihatku semalam?"tanya Heechul dengan pandangan heran. Bar Shindong bukanlah jenis tempat yang akan didatangi Siwon. Memang, beberapa tempo waktu lalu, Siwon menghabiskan malamnya di bar Shindong, tapi itu bukanlah jenis tempat favorit Siwon untuk menghabiskan waktu tiap malamnya. Heechul berani bertaruh, jika Siwon menghadapi masalah yang sama seperti tempo waktu yang lalu, dia akan memilikh tempat yang lain.

"Shindong hyung meneleponku tadi pagi, untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi,"jawab Siwon singkat.

"Aaa..aku lupa menyalakan ponselku. Semalam baterainya habis,"kata Heechul. Tanganya mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya ketika menjawab Siwon. Ia kemudian menghisap sedikit kopinya. "Seorang teman mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya jadi tidak enak kalau.."

"Aku tahu. Shindong hyung menceritakan semuanya,"sekali lagi Siwon menyesali perkataannya. Tapi dia akan lebih menyesal lagi jika Shindong nantinya bercerita pada Heechul bahwa Siwonlah memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua detail yang terjadi semalam pada Heechul.

"Aku langsung pulang ke apartemenku begitu selesai pesta,"jelas Heechul lagi. Dia tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman dengan Siwon. "Sendirian,"tambahnya lagi sekalipun dia tahu informasi itu tidak berarti apa – apa buat Siwon yang mengaggapnya aneh.

Siwon mengangguk. "Istirahatlah Hyung. 1 jam lagi waktumu pulang,"kata Siwon berbalik dan berjalan keluar dapur dengan senyum mengembang.

.

"Aku pulang duluan,"kata Heechul pamit.

"Ne… hati – hati dijalan Hyung,"kata Hyukjae.

Siwon melemparkan senyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Heechul sebelum langkah Heechul keluar toko. Heechul selalu mengawali jam kerjanya tepat waktu dan begitu juga saat jam pulang. Dia sangat keberatan untuk lembur, dengan alasan, Siwon tidak menambah uang overtime untuk itu. Biasanya Heechul mampir sebentar ke bar Shindong, atau toko buku favoritnya di dekat apartemennya atau langsung pulang ke apartemennya meskipun tidak ada siapa – siapa di apartemennya untuk berbagi waktu dengannya.

Siwon keluar dari pantry dengan membawa seember air dan tongkat pel ketika dilihatnya Hyukjae menjulurkan badannya keluar jendela melewati etalase kue. Hyukjae lalu turun dengan cepat dari etalase kemudian berlari keluar toko dan terdiam di tengah jalan memandangi sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah menjauh.

"Ada apa?"tanya Siwon ketika Hyukjae sudah kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

"Wuuaaah,,,Siwon~shi, mobil yang terparkir di depan itu benar – benar mengikuti Heechul Hyung. 3 hari ini aku mengamati dia selalu pergi begitu Heechul hyung kembali ke apartemennya,"kata Hyukjae tanpa benar – benar mengamati mimic wajah orang yang diajak bicara. Dia kemudian mengambil alih tongkat pel yang di genggam Siwon dan mulai beranjak ke sudut toko.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku belum menanyai Heechul hyung jika ada orang yang menguntitnya. Heechul hyung pun tidak menceritakan sesuatu yang aneh kepadaku,"

"Apa kau sudah pernah melihat orang yang di dalam mobil itu?"

"Tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia mempunyai penampilan menarik,"kata Hyukjae sambil berusaha membayangkan orang yang berada di mobil itu.

Siwon berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan mengambil ponselnya. Di tekannya angka 2 lalu menekan tombol panggil. Terdengar nada menyambung beberapa kali namun tidak juga diangkat oleh pemilik ponsel. Siwon mencoba menghubungi lagi nomor itu. Siwon hendak melepas apronnya ketika dia sudah menelepon untuk ketiga kalinya, namun tidak juga diangkat oleh pemilik ponsel. Namun segera bernapas lega ketika terdengar suara pemilik ponsel dari seberang.

"Ye Siwonnie?"sapa seseorang di seberang.

"Heechul Hyung, kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?"

"Ah..maaf. Aku tadi mampir sebentar ke minimarket. Aku sedang di depan kasir saat kau menelepon tadi. Ada apa Masi?"tanya pemilik ponsel yang ternyata adalah Heechul.

"Any…nanti saja ketika kau sampai apartemen. Hubungi aku begitu sampai apartemen hyung. Jangan mampir – mampir lagi,"kata Siwon.

"Mwo? Ada apa Masi? Katakan saja sekarang. Aku sudah berada dekat apartemen,"

"Nanti saja. Hubungi aku saat sampai apartemen. Bye,"kata Siwon kemudian menutup panggilannya. Dia yakin Heechul pasti mengutuki dirinya sekarang karena tidak segera mengatakan maksudnya. Siwon mengantongi ponselnya kemudian berbalik hendak ke dapur. Dilihatnya Hyukjae berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya bertumpu dengan tongkat pel memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kalian tidak pacaran kan?"

.

Siwon baru saja selesai membaca biblenya ketika Heechul datang. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menyapa Siwon dengan senyum angelnya. Celana putih dan long sleves berwarna kelabu membuat wajahnya terlihat bersinar. Sepertinya tidak ada fashion style yang membuat Heechul tampak terlihat kumuh.

"Pagi sekali hyung?"tanya Siwon sambil melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjuk angka setengah 8. "Kau tidak bergadang semalaman kan?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Dia memang selalu datang lebih awal jika dia terjaga semalaman. Biasanya untuk berpesta di bar Shindong. "Aku meneleponmu kemarin begitu sampai apartemen. Dan kau tahu itu jam berapa,"katanya kemudian.

"Bukan tidak mungkin kau keluar rumah lagi dan menghabiskan malammu di Shindong hyung,"Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan ke arah ruang ganti.

"Aishh….cara bicaramu seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu pada pacarnya Siwonnie,"kata Heechul . dia melangkah ke lemari lokernya menaruh tasnya dan mengambil pakaian kerjanya. "Kau boleh meneleponku semalaman jika itu membuatmu tenang untuk memastikan keberadaanku,"goda Heechul ketika menyadari Siwon terus mengikutinya hingga ruang ganti.

"Aku hanya memastikan bahwa chefku sampai dengan selamat di rumahnya. Aku tidak ingin menderita kerugian hanya karena chefku mengalami suatu accident dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah,"kata Siwon. Siwon ingin membahas tentang masalah mobil yang terparkir di depan toko mereka, namun mengurunkannya mengingat dia tidak cukup informasi tentang mobil misterius itu.

"Aaww…caramu mengucap 'chefKU' terdengar sangat seksi,"Heechul memasang senyum devil menggoda Siwon.

"Lupakan,"Siwon berbalik meninggalkan Heechul keluar ruangan ganti.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku sedang bermain dibelakangmu kan Siwonnie?"teriak Heechul sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu memandangi punggung Siwon.

"Oh,,,hyung,"Siwon merentangkan tangannya sambil terus berjalan ke ruang depan tanpa membalas teriakan Heechul lebih panjang lagi.

.

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika Heechul keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian chefnya, mengikat poninya ke belakang dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tebalnya. Pinggangnya terlihat semakin ramping dengan apron yang mengikat erat tubuhnya. Siwon menahan napas sejenak melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya.

"Aku akan membeli bahan yang habis. Kemarin sudah terlalu larut ketika aku menyadarinya beberapa bahan telah habis,"

"Baiklah,"

"Kau berani di sini sendirian kan hyung?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja denganmu?

"Aiish…kau mulai lagi hyung,"Siwon membuka laci di meja kerjanya mengambil kunci mobilnya dan beranjak hendak keluar toko.

"Wonnie, apa aku boleh menitip sesuatu padamu? Handy cleanku habis,"

Siwon mengangguk, "Baiklah,"

"Aku ingin yang seperti ini. Aku biasanya membelinya di apotek 24 jam,"kata Heechul mengangsurkan botol berwarna pink ke arah Siwon. Siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima botol dari Heechul.

"Baiklah, aku ingat,"kata Siwon lalu mengulurkan kembali botol yang diberikan Heechul.

"Bawa saja, aku tidak mau kamu salah membelikannya untukku,"

Siwon menarik kembali tangannya, "Baiklah,".Siwon berbalik dan keluar toko menuju mobilnya yang belum dimasukkan ke garasi toko dan hanya di parkir di depan toko. Masuk ke dalam mobil, ditaruhnya botol handy clean Heechul di tempat duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Siwon terhenyak seketika melihat dari spion, mobil yang dicurigainya dengan Hyukjae kemarin sudah terparkir rapi di tempat biasanya. Tidak jelas apakah ada orang di balik kaca gelap mobil itu ataukah tidak. Karena kaca mobil itu terlalu gelap untuk dapat dilihat apa yang ada dibaliknya terutama dari jarak Siwon ke mobil itu. Siwon terdiam. Dia lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian keluar kembali dari mobilnyadan kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

Heechul keluar dari dapur begitu mendengar pintu toko terbuka. "Siwon? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

Siwon berjalan kea rah meja kasirnya lalu membuka laci dan menyimpan kunci mobilnya. "Aku rasa aku akan telepon Eunhyuk saja untuk membelikanmu bahan yang habis,"

"Dia datang jam 12. Bagaimana jika ada bahan yang kuperlukan dan habis?"

"Aku akan meneleponnya sekarang dan menyuruhnya datang secepatnya,"

"Kau aneh sekali Siwon. Kau tidak tega meninggalkan aku sendirian disini ya?"

"Ouh hyung…jangan mulai lagi,"Siwon mengambil ponselnya di saku lalu menelepon Hyukjae.

.

"Yak keluar kau. Kau…. Apa kepentinganmu? Kenapa kau mengambil gambar ke toko kami?"teriak Hyukjae sambil menggedor kaca mobil yang sudah berhari – hari dia curigai. Seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil terlihat sedikit panic, namun tidak bergeming untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

Heechul yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko setelah mengambil handy cleannya yang tertinggal di mobil Siwon kembali berlari keluar ketika mendengar teriakan Hyukjae. Dilihatnya Hyukjae berusaha untuk menarik handle pintu mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari toko mereka namun namun tidak bisa karena terkunci dari dalam. Teriakan Hyukjae yang melengking dan sedikit dilagukan bak Chritina Aguleira membuat para tetangga keluar menghampirinya. Beberapa ada yang membawa sapu lidi, tongkat pel dan ember berdiri mengepung mobil mahal berkaca gelap itu. Mereka mengacung – acungkan peralatan mereka, sedangkan yang membawa ember member warna music untuk menyemangati. Hyukjae semakin bersemangat mendendang sumpah serapahnya. Seseorang yang berada dalam mobil terlihat semakin panic. Dia kemudian menyalakan mobil berusaha untuk kabur.

"Yak…jangan kabur….paling tidak tinggalkan no Dompet mu..eh salah…alamatmu, supaya kami bisa menghampiri rumahmu dan menghajarmu disana,"teriak Hyukjae menggedor pintu mobil semakin kencang.

Siwon mendengar keributan di luar melonggokkan kepalanya dari balik jendela etalase. Dilihatnya Hyukjae ditemani gengnya semangat menggedor pintu mobil yang mereka curigai beberapa hari terakhir. Mobil itu berusaha kabur, namun Hyukjae dan gerombolannya menghalangi mobil itu sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Siwon melihat Heechul berdiri tertegun diteras toko mengamati Hyukjae yang berteriak menggebrak kap mobil.

"Hyung, masuk ke dalam,"teriak Siwon kepada Heechul. Heechul melihatnya sekilas tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Siwon. Siwon bergegas keluar mendekati Heechul. "Aku bilang masuk. Jangan sampai kau terkena sapu melayang,"kata Siwon menyeretnya untuk masuk toko.

"Siwon, Enhyuk sedang marah – marah pada orang yang didalam mobil itu. Kita harus melerainya,"

"Aku akan kesana, tapi kau masuk ke dalam toko. Aku tidak mau kau terkena apa – apa,"Siwon beranjak melangkah ke luar toko setelah memastikan Heechul sudah masuk ke dalam toko. "Tetap disini dan jangan keluar,"kata Siwon sebelum benar benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

Hyukjae menatap tanpa berkedip orang yang sedang duduk disebelah Heechul. Ya, dia orang yang tadi berada di belakang kemudi mobil yang dia kepung bersama geng komplotannya (geng gossip). Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menyangka, orang yang akan dia hajar tadi berwajah sangat imut dan innocent – menurut pemikiran Hyuk tentunya. Heechul memandang orang itu dengan penuh kasih, sementara bos Choi menutup erat bibirnya memandang sadis orang itu. Donghae, begitu Heechul memanggilnya. Nama yang terdengar sangat indah di telinga Hyukjae.

"Donghae, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa tidak menghubungi hyung?"kata Heechul. Tangannya mengguncang lengan Donghae. Donghae melemparkan senyum innocentnya. Matanya beralih dari Heechul lalu ke arah Hyukjae yang memandangnya dengan kekaguman, dan kemudian senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat Siwon yang tengah memelototinya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh. Donghae segera mengalihkan pandangan kea rah Heechul.

"Aku mencarimu sejak sebulan yang lalu Hyung. Aku mendengar kau bekerja di sini dari MontBlanc Bakery. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu kesini. Aku sama sekali tidak yakin dengan dirimu Hyung. Kau tampak lebih mempesona dari terakhir kita bertemu,"Heechul tersenyum tersipu dengan perkataan Donghae. "Kau tampak lebih bersinar. Makanya aku masih belum berani mendekatimu, dan aku ingin memastikan lebih tepat lagi,"kata Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul. Siwon membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Donghae – dan mungkin juga karena melihat pemandangan di hadapannya). Alisnya menaut seolah menahan kata – kata yang akan dia lontarkan kepada Donghae.

"Aish…kau selalu membuataku senang Hae,"Heechul menundukkan mukanya yang bersemu merah, membuat Siwon semakin menautkan alisnya.

"Jadi, dia kenalanmu Hyung?"tanya Hyukjae memecah romantika pertemuan dua insan di hadapannya itu.

"Aahh…hyukkie…aku sampai lupa padamu. Hyukkie, ini Donghae, dia dongsaeng kesayanganku, Donghae, ini Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilnya Enhyuk,"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyukjae dan Hyukjae menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan Donghae, dan saluran nafasnya terasa longgar untuk menghirup nafas.

"Dan yang ini adalah Bos Choi Siwon,"kata Heechul. Siwon masih memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan tidak membalas uluran tangan DOnghae yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Donghae imnida,"kata Donghae masih mengulurkan tangan kea rah Siwon. Tapi siwon masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan tidak juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Donghae. Yang ada malah tatapannya semakin membuat tulang DOnghae serasa lepas satu persatu dari sendinya.

"Siwon….kau membuat takut Donghae-ku,"kata Heechul membuat Siwon sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Heechul. "Dia mengajakmu berjabat tangan Wonnie,"kata Heechul kemudian. Siwon menatap Heechul dengan pandangan protes, namun pada akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Donghae.

"Jadi, kau dongsaengnya Heechul Hyung?"tanya Hyukjae mencoba memecah konsentrasi Donghae agar tidak merasa teintimidasi oleh tatapan Siwon.

"Ya…,"jawab Heechul cepat.

"Hyung, bukan begitu sebenarnya,"kata Donghae dengan muka malu – malu.

"Jadi kau pacarnya? Atau kau salah satu pemujanya?"tanya Siwon sinis.

"Bukan,"jawab Donghae cepat. Dia kemudian memandang Heechul ragu – ragu. "Sebenarnya aku adalah pengawal Heechul hyung,"kata Donghae kemudian.

"Bodyguard?"amarah dimata Siwon hilang seketika berganti dengan rasa ingin tahu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi keingintahuannya sampai memajukan badannya bangkit dari sandaran kursi mendekat ke arah Donghae.

Donghae memandang kea rah Heechul. "Hyung?"

"Ya..kau boleh menceritakannya,"

"Aku adalah salah satu pegawai dari Tuan Han yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Heechul hyung saat itu. Heechul hyung sangat baik sehingga tidak mengijinkan aku memanggilnya 'Tuan' dan malah menganggapku dongsaengnya. Tapi kemudian..,"

"Siapa itu Tuan Han?"tanya Siwon. Hyukjae mengangguk seolah setuju dengan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Itu karena dia sangat manis sekali. Kalian juga…"

"Siapa Tuan Han?"tanya Siwon ulang menggagalkan pengalihan topic oleh Heechul.

"Dia adalah kekasih Heechul hyung,"kata Donghae singkat. Heechul menyandarkan badannya sambil meloloskan napas besar. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. "Tapi itu dulu,"tambah Donghae memandang Siwon dengan pandangan menjelaskan.

"Wuah…hyung…apa dia seprotective itu sampai menugaskan bodyguard untuk mengawalmu?"tanya Hyukjae. "Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu,"kata Hukjae kemudian. Wajah Heechul hanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan kau sekarang di tugaskan ke sini untuk menjemput hyungmu itu?"

Heechul bangkit kembali dari sandaran kursinya. "Apa benar Donghae?"ada kekhawatiran di suaranya.

"Tidak Hyung. Tidak tuan Choi. Aku tidak akan mengambil Chullie – mu. Aku hanya…"

"Yak…apa maksudmu Chullie-Mu?"bentak Siwon sambil memukul meja diddepannya yang justru membuata Hyukjae tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Tuan Choi, aku memang mencari Heechul hyung, tapi tidak aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada Tuan Han, jadi tidak perlu khawatir aku akan membawanya kembali ke Tuan Han,"

"Kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada Han?"Heechul menarik lengan Donghae agar Donghae member perhatian kepada pertanyaannya.

"Ya Hyung. Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi padanya sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu,"

"Apa kau sekarang sudah lebih tenang Tuan Choi?"goda Hyukjae pada Siwon. Siwon hanya membuang mukanya kea rah lain.

"Tapi hyung, bolehkah aku ikut bekerja disini? Agar aku lebih mudah melindungimu,"tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja…,"kata Heechul dan Hyukjae bersamaan. Tapi tentu suara Hyukjae jauh lebih keras terdengar setelah mendengar ide itu. "Iya kan Siwon?"

"Yak…jangan memutuskan seenaknya,"kata Siwon.

"Ayolah Siwon….kau paham kan kita butuh tenaga lagi. Kau tak perlu susah susah memasang iklan, ini sudah ada pelamar. Kau juga tidak perlu takut pekerjamu akan jatuh cinta pada Chullie hyung lagi, karena kita sudah mengenal Donghae~shi,"

"Teruslah berkata begitu, aku akan menolaknya,"kata Siwon lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kursinya.

Hyukjae, Heechul dan Donghae memandang kepergian Siwon terdiam. "Dia benar – benar marah ya?"gumam Hyukjae.

"Aku akan bicara padanya dulu. Besok kau boleh bekerja disini Donghae,"kata Heechul lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Siwon.

"Serahkan pada semuanya pada pawangnya Siwon…jadi, kau sekarang tinggal dimana Donghae~shii?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Apa kalian merasa aneh dengan jalan ceritanya? Tidak apa – apa, karena aku juga merasa begitu. Aku tidak pandai bercerita, dan sangat pemalas, tapi aku berusaha agar cerita ini bisa aku selesaikan. Aku mohon maaf jika alurnya terkesan lambat. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya karena sangat menjadi penyemangatku untuk terus menulis.


	4. Chapter 4 : just kiss

_Review last chapter :_

_ littlecupcake noona : terimakAsih koreksinya, sebenarnya Masi berarti Kuda, Heechul sering memanggilnya begitu._

_ Kim YeHyun : memang rumput tetangga selalu terlihat lebih hijau *lah…apa hubungannya?_

_ RaraRyanFujoshiSN : Siwon memang terlalu pemalu untuk mengakuinya..dan Hyukjae…mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama._

_ peachpetals : aaaaawwww aku juga blushing membaca komen darimu…terimakasih dukungannya, semoga tidak bosan_

_ hani107 : aaaawwww….kamu juga manis..terimakasih reviewnya_

_ Hitsuru :setujuuu! *angkat tangan sambil jingkrak2…jaewook mengingatkan pada Heechul_

_ Guest : HaeHyuk?Eunhae?tenang…mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka bisa berubah dari Haehyuk menjadi Eunhae dalam waktu 3 menit..apa kamu bingung dengan jawabanku?karena aku juga bingung_

_ TutupBotol : Siwon berkata :YAK! Jangan suka menuduh orang…AKU TIDAK CEMBURU; Heechul berkata : Honey,,,,kamu memang pencemburu; Eunhae : Mereka itu sebenarnya saling mencemburui satu sama lain; SiChul : DIAM EUNHAE! ; Readers : authornya gila….._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 4 : Just Kiss**_

"Hyung…..kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"tanya Hyukjae yang melihat Heechul memasuki toko setelah 2 jam yang lalu dia pulang karena memang jam kerjanya hanya sampai jam 4.

"Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke sini saja. Selain itu aku mau mengajak kalian ke bar Shindong setelah pulang kerja,"Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerja Siwon karena pemiliknya sedang tidak menempati. Heechul mengitarkan pandangan mencari sosok pemilik kursi yang didudukinya namun hanya melihat Donghae yang membersihkan meja di lantai 2. "Kemana Siwon?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Seorang lelaki menjemputnya dan dia pergi dengan wajah sedikit menahan marah,"

"Seorang lelaki?"

"Iya, dia memanggilnya ahjussi. Memakai jas dan berbadan tegap. Kau mengenalnya,"

"Tidak,"Heechul mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan text kepada seseorang.

_To : Masi_

_From : Lady Hee_

_Kau dimana Masi? Meninggalkan toko tanpa penjaga. Mau toko dirampok ha?_

"Hyung, kau disini? Sudah lama?"tanya Donghae yang menuruni tangga. Dia menaruh botol pembersih meja di meja bundar di dekat pintu dapur kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri disamping Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Baru saja datang. Sepulang kerja ayo kita minum di bar Shindong,"kata Heechul.

"Okay. Apa kita menunggu Siwon? Atau langsung kita tutup saja,"tanya Hyukjae sambil menyandarkan tangannya di bahu Donghae.

"Kita tunggu sampai jam 9. Jika Siwon tidak datang kita tutup saja. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, namun belum dibalas,"kata Heechul.

"Apa Siwon~shi baik – baik saja, hyukkie?"tanya Donghae. "Aku melihat dari atas, tadi Siwon ~ shi sempat marah – marah kepada ahjussi yang membawanya itu. Apa dia ayahnya Siwon ~ shi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Donghae,"kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus pipi Donghae dengan punggung jarinya. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya hyung?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku pernah bicara dengan ibunya di telepon,"

"Wuaahh…ibunya meneleponmu hyung?"mata Hyukjae membulat tak percaya.

"Yak…ibunya meneleponnya dan karena dia sedang tidak ada, maka aku mengangkatkan teleponnya,"

"Aaahh… aku kira ibunya menelponmu,"

"Oh ya Hyung, tadi sepulangmu, Kibum hyung meneloponku, menanyakan kabarmu. Aku mengatakan padanya aku belum bertemu denganmu,"

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya Donghae? Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu di Busan, kami sempat bertukar nomor telepon namun sayang ponselku hilang diperjalanan kembali ke Seoul,"

Donghae menampakkan wajah terkejut. "Hyung…Kibum Hyung sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Tuan Han,"pernyataan datar Donghae membuat Heechul terkejut. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum tenang kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Han kepadaku Donghae, Han toh sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan istrinya,"

Donghae memandang datar Heechul yang tertunduk tidak memandangnya sibuk memainkan gantungan kunci mobilnya. "Tapi Henri mengabarkan padaku, bahwa mereka sedang dalam proses perceraian,"

.

Siwon duduk dengan muka datar di samping kanan ayahnya. Disebelahnya duduk ibunya dengan muka yang selalu tampak tersenyum apapun yang menimpa dirinya. Di seberang Siwon, duduk istri sah ayahnya dan anak perempuan satu – satunya dari ayahnya dengan istri sahnya atau ibu tirinya. Makan malam kali ini berbeda, karena Tn Choi mengundang serta keluarga besarnya. Siwon merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi itu, karena kehadirannya belum diakui sepenuhnya oleh keluarga besar Choi, terutama adik dari ayahnya dan juga kakak dari ibu tirinya yang tinggal satu rumah dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana usaha tokomu Siwon? Apa berjalan baik?"tanya ayahnya.

"Ya, aku bersyukur, toko semakin ramai dan mempunyai respon baik,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuka gerai di mall kita?"tanya Choi GuRa, kakak tertua ayahnya.

"Uangku belum cukup untuk membuka satu gerai disana paman. Lagipula, kami masih baru, dan belum memiliki manajemen yang baik untuk membuka cabang gerai,"

"Ayolah, kau bisa meminta ayahmu untuk melakukannya,"kata Choi SoMan adik ayah Siwon dengan nada sinis. Matanya memandang ke arah Song Yoona, kakak ibu tirinya seolah meminta dukungan dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Seketika Siwon menghentikan gerakan makannya namun kemudian mengukir senyuman dibibirnya ketika dirasakan tangan halus ibunya menyentuh pahanya dibawah meja.

"Siwon bersikeras untuk tidak menerima bantuan apapun dariku. Toko itu dibukanya sendiri dengan tabungannya,"kata ayahnya membela Siwon seolah mengerti bahwa anaknya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan pamannya. "Tapi nak, aku khawatir, kau harus meninggalkan bisnismu itu, karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar,"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, memandang tepat di wajah ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Aku ingin Siwon mulai belajar tentang manajemen perusahaan kita, karena mau tidak mau kelak dialah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan ini,"

"Yoebo,"

"APA?!"

Semua yang hadir disitu tak terkecuali Siwon kaget dengan pernyataan Tn Choi. Tn. Choi mengerti, bahwa keputusannya akan mendapat tentangan dari banyak pihak termasuk istri sahnya yang sebenarnya juga telah memberinya 1 anak perempuan. Ny Choi memang tidak menolak kehadiran Siwon di tengah keluarga besar Choi, karena bagaimanpun juga, Siwon adalah darah daging dari suaminya dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Bahkan istrinya juga menerima ketika ibu Siwon juga ikut makan malam satu meja dengannya. Namun bagi istrinya, memberikan wewenang manajemen kepada Siwon masih belum bisa diterimanya.

"Tn Choi, apa keputusan ini tidak terlalu terburu buru? Siwon masih muda, dan dia masih belum dalam tahap diberi tanggungjawab sebesar itu,"kata ibu Siwon.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan memnaggilku dengan Tuan," kata Tn. Choi. "Siwon sudah besar, dia harus mulai belajar tentang tanggung jawab. Dia harus belajar mulai sekarang, karena yang kelak dia pimpin bukanlah sekedar perusahaan keluarga kecil. Kau mengerti Siwon,"

"Hyung, anakmu bukan Siwon saja, Sulli adalah anakmu juga, dan SAH," kata So Man.

"Aku tahu, akan ada saatnya nanti dia juga bekerja di perusahaan, tapi sekarang dia harus meneruskan studynya. Bukan begitu Yoebo?"Tn Choi memandang ke arah istrinya.

Siwon mengerti dengan betul, kehadirannya adalah ancaman bagi pewaris Tn Choi kelak, siapapun dia yang akan menerimanya. Sulli, yang seharusnya menjadi anak tunggal Tn Choi, sekarang harus membagi harta yang seharusnya menjadi haknya seutuhnya dengan Siwon. So Man, adik satu – satunya Tn Choi, juga tentu saja merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Siwon, yang mungkin saja bisa mendepaknya dari pekerjaannya sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya dan juga berarti meninggalkan kehidupannya yang royal saat ini. Sedangkan Gu Ra, dia bukanlah orang yang terlalu berambisi seperti So Man. Dia bahkan mencintai Siwon seolah Siwon adalah anaknya sendiri. Dia bahkan mau mengadopsi Siwon, andai ayahnya tidak menginginkannya.

.

Siwon menuang sedikit anggur di gelasnya untuk yang kesekian kali dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan lalu mengisi gelasnya lagi. Sudah hampir satu jam dia duduk di sudut meja disebuah café disudut kota. Dia bertengkar dengan ayahnya malam ini. Acara makan malam kali ini terasa sangat salah baginya. Ayahnya bersikeras untuk menariknya ke dalam perusahaan miliknya, namun dia justru menolaknya dengan keras. Siwon tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan yang sekarang dia raih. Saat ini dia sudah cukup bahagia, mempunyai orang tua yang lengkap dan mencintainya. Dia merasa cukup dengan apa yang diberi oleh ayahnya 13 tahun terakhir ini. Dia tidak ingin lebih. Menerima tawaran ayahnya hanya akan menambah panjang ketidaksenangan keluarga besar ayahnya kepada dirinya. Dia tidak suka ketika seseorang membencinya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menuangkan wine ke gelasnya, hingga hampir menghabiskan setengah botol wine. Ini bukan menjadi kebiasaannya membiarkan dirinya dibawah pengaruh alcohol hingga benar – benar tidak sadarkan diri kemudian. Walaupun dia mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya sekalipun, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tidak sadar akan siapa dirinya. Kecuali beberapa saat lalu, saat dia terbangun di kamar Heechul tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi malam harinya. Dia hanya mengingat malam sebelumnya adalah malam dimana ayahnya mengemukakan ide gila untuknya agar mulai bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia tahu akan dibawa ke mana ide ayahnya itu. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Dia ingin tetap tersadar, sampai nanti dia kembali ke apartemennya.

.

Music berdentum keras dari bar Shindong. Heechul, Hyukjae dan Donghae memilih duduk di meja di sudut bar. Hyukjae dan DOnghae turun ke lantai dansa dan mulai menunjukkan keseksian dance battle mereka, sementara Heechul hanya duduk di sofa, menikmati minumannya sambil sesekali mengamati temannya yang asyik bergoyang dan mendapat sorak sorai dari pengunjung. Heechul mengamati layar ponselnya namun masih tidak ada tanda – tanda balasan pesan dari Siwon. Dia bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponnya ketika dia meneleponnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sepertinya Siwon sedang dalam suatu pertemuan penting dengan keluarganya sehingga tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya.

"Heechullie…Prince Charming kita…tidak melantai huh?"sapa Shindong dan duduk di sebelahnya. Heechul menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sendirian?"tanya Shindong lagi.

"Tidak. Aku bersama temanku?"

"Pendeta itu?"Heechul mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Shindong. "Siwon,"

"Ahh…tidak. Aku bersama teman kerjaku yang lain,"Heechul memutar gelasnyakemudian menghisap sedikit isinya. Secepat kilat dia meraih ponselnya ketika ponselnya menyala. Seseorang meneleponnya. Dia membaca nama peneleponnya. Tuan Choi. Senyumnya mengembang seketika. Dia member tanda kepada Shindong dia hendak mengangkat telepon di luar.

"Siwon…aishh…kemana saja kau. Aku hampir saja akan menghapus no ponselmu jika kau tidak membalas juga pesanku. Katakana dimana kau sekarang,"Heechul berdiri di tangga di luar bar.

"Apa anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?"tanya seseorang diseberang. Suara yang asing baginya. Heechul melihat kembali layar ponselnya. Nama Siwon yang tertera disana.

"Yak…Kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Siwon ada padamu?"

"Ah…Tuan, teman anda sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Bisakah anda menjemputnya?"

Tanpa sadar mulut Heechul ternganga. "Mwo?"kata Heechul. _Mabuk? Lagi?._

"Tuan..apa anda bisa menjemputnya sekarang?"

Heechul tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Baiklah, berikan alamatnya,"

.

"Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali – kali Hyukkie, tapi kenapa hyung tidak mengangkatnya. Aish, kemana dia,"Donghae menekan kembali nomor Heechul. Kali ini suara mailbox yang terdengar. "Hyukkie, hyung mematikan hpnya, bagaimana ini?"Donghae terlihat panic ketika tidak mendapati Heechul di bar di tempat duduk mereka. Dia semakin panic ketika juga tidak mendapati Heechul berada di apartemennya juga. Donghae duduk gelisah di sofa sambil tidak berhenti memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Donghae, Heechul hyung sudah dewasa, dan kau juga dengar kan tadi Shindong shi berkata bahwa Heechul mengangkat telpon dari seseorang lalu pergi. Mungkin dia bersama temannya, atau mungkin Siwon meneleponnya,"kata Hyukjae sambil mengelus punggung Donghae mencoba menenangkannya. "Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Siwon,"

Donghae hanya menggeleng. "Kita tahu Siwon~shi sama sekali tidak membalas text apalagi mengangkat telepon malam ini, jadi tidak mungkin Heechul hyung dihubungi olehnya,"

"Setidaknya cobalah,"Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil air minum dan berjalan kembali kea rah Donghae. Donghae kembali terlihat mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Ponsel Siwon~shi juga mati. Bagaimana ini Hyukkie, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan hyung?"

Hyukjae meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan meraih wajah Donghae. "Dengar Hae, Heechul hyung adalah orang dewasa yang bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia bahkan juga hidup sendirian ketika kau belum datang, dan dia baik – baik saja. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkannya Hae,"Donghae memandang wajahnya, menyimak setiap kata yang dikeluarkan mulutnya. Itu membuat Hyukjae semakin merasa gemas dengan orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu. tiba – tiba Hyukjae mencium Donghae sekilas tepat dibibirnya. Donghae terkaget dan memundurkan kepalanya dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan ketika menyadari apa yang berusan terjadi.

"Hyukkie!"

Hyukjae merasa menyesal dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Dia menyesal tidak bisa menahan diri. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Donghae. "Maaf, hae… aku hanya ingin mengalihkan kekhawatiranmu…"Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Donghae.

Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat wajah Donghae dengan baik, karena wajah mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan sangat dekat sampai bibir mereka saling melekat. Donghae menarik wajahnya kembali dan tersenyum tersipu. Hyukkie memandang Donghae tidak berkedip. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang.

"Hae…."

Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae dan menempelkan bibirnya. Kali ini Hyukjae membalas ciuman Donghae. Hyukjae mengulum bibir atas Donghae. Menjilat habis bibirnya kemudian menggigit pelan bibir bawah Donghae membuat Donghae mengerang membuka mulutnya dan memberi kesempatan Hyukjae memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Donghae. Donghae merasakan lidah Hyukjae menari di dalam mulutnya, menyentuh setiap sisi dinding mulutnya. Hyukjae menghisap lidahnyanya, membuat dia mengerang. Donghae merasa tubuhnya semakin terbakar setiap lidahnya tersentuh lidah Hyukjae. Tanganya kemudian bergerak menyentuh punggung Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae, menekan semakin dalam ciumannya. Perlahan dia membaringkan dirinya di sofa, tanpa sejenakpun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya di bibir Donghae.

.

Heechul mendudukkan Siwon di lantai sementara dia membuka pintu apartemen Siwon. Heechul kembali menarik tubuh Siwon agar bangkit dan memapahnya ke dalam kamar. Heechul menghempaskan tubuh Siwon di atas king – bed sizenya. Dia sendiri menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri berbaring disamping Siwon. Nafasnya terengah – engah, mukanya terlihat memerah. Heechul bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya setelah napasnya mulai sedikit normal. Dipandanginya Siwon yang diam tidak bergerak. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia harus menjemput Siwon dalam kondisi hilang sadar seperti malam ini. Heechul melepaskan sepatu Siwon lalu kemudian melepas jaketnya juga. Heechul menyelipkan tangannya di bawah punggung Siwon untu menariknya lebih ke atas. Tentu saja dengan badan yang setipis itu dia kesulitan menarik badan Siwon yang 2 kali lebih besar darinya. Heechul menghempaskan begitu saja badan Siwon ketika merasa sudah memposisikan badan Siwon dengan benar. Tangannya terkunci dibawah punggung Siwon yang membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak 10cm dari wajah Siwon. Heechul tertegun memandang wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Terasa hembusan napas Siwon diwajahnya yang membuatnya sedkit merasa panas. Mata Heechul terpaku pada bibir Siwon yang sedikit terbuka. Siwon sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kedekatan jarak mereka. Matanya tetap tertutup rapat. Heechul memperdekat jarak mereka, hingga bibir cherrynya bertemu dengan bibir Siwon. Heechul mengulum bibir Siwon dengan lembut, seolah tidak ingin Siwon terbangun. Perlahan dia menutup matanya, mengulum bibir Siwon, merasakan setiap jengkal kelembutan bibir Siwon. Napasnya semakin memburu ketika dirasakannya hembusan napas Siwon juga terasa semakin panas, walau sama sekali tidak ada reaksi balasan dari bibir Siwon. Heechul membuka matanya bersamaan dengan menghentikan ciumannya di bibir Siwon. Mata Siwon masih terpejam.

"Siwonnie, saranghae. Ada apa denganmu? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, agar setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantumu. Jangan menderita sendirian,"gumam Heechul lalu menarik tangannya dari balik punggung Siwon dan bangkit dari duduknya. Heechul tersentak kaget, ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh menarik tangannya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon. Siwon memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Heechul~ah, jangan pergi, aku mohon temani aku disini,"

Heechul membulatkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _Apa dia mengigau? Apa dia sadar dengan ucapannya? Apa ini hanya pengaruh alcohol?_

"Jangan pergi Heechul,"

Heechul seolah tersadar dari keterkejutannya kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Kenapa Wonnie? Ada apa denganmu?"

Tiba – tiba Siwon terisak, "JAngan pergi Heechul,"

"Yak, panggil aku hyung, aku lebih…"kata – katany terhenti oleh tarikan Siwon yang merengkuhnya ke pelukannya. Siwon memeluknya erat membuatnya sulit bernafas. "Ne,,,aku tidak akan kemana mana, lepaskan aku sekarang,"

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya. "Peluk aku Heechul, aku tidak ingin sendiri,"bisik Siwon pelan.

Perlahan Heechul merambat naik ke tempat tidur, merebahkan diri disamping Siwon dan membawa kepala Siwon ke dadanya. Siwon meringkuk di pelukan Heechul, membiarkan dirinya menikmati kehangatan pelukan Heechul. Heechul menepuk – nepuk pelan punggungnya sampai dirasanya gerakan tubuh Siwon teratur menghembuskan napas, pertanda dia sudah tidur pulas. Dan dia pun tidak menyadari dia tertidur tak lama kemudian.

.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing akibat alcohol semalam. Siwon merasa napasnya terhenti sejenak ketika mendapati wajah orang tertidur tepat dihadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Heechul sedekat ini. Siwon memandanginya lekat. Matanya yang masih tertututup, hidungnya, kulitnya yang halus dan seputih susu dan bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna merah. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan wajah seorang pria seanggun dan secantik ini. Siwon menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar, tangannya merayap naik menyentuh matanya yang masih tertutup, menyusuri hidungnya dan mengelus bibir Heechul. _Lembut, _batinnya. Pelan Siwon mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Heechul tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bibir cherry Heechul. Disentuhnya bibir Heechul dengan bibirnya. Siwon merasakan kelembutan bibir Heechul dan tak bisa berhenti untuk merasakannya. Debaran dadanya yang semakin keras. Siwon membuka mulutnya, mulai mengulum bibir bawah Heechul dengan lembut, sesekali lidahnya menyapu lembut candu barunya itu. siwon menutup perlahan matanya, dan ciuman yang dia rasakan semakin terasa memabukkan. Siwon menciumnya tanpa henti, hingga napasnya terasa berat dan dadanya berdebar semakin kencang. Siwon menarik kepalanya dengan napas yang terengah engah. Dia merasa seperti pertama kali berciuman. Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak ketika sepasang mata memandang tepat kekedua matanya.

.

.

TBC

_Aku meminta maaf karena lambat mengupdate cerita ini karena ada sedikit kesibukan di kehidupan nyataku. Selain itu aku bukanlah penulis yang baik, karena masih sangat malas untuk menulis. Tapi aku berusaha dengan keras untuk menyelesaikan tulisanku ini. _


	5. Chapter 5 :the admirer (part1)

_Review last chapter :_

_ peachpetals : datangggg….persiapkan tisu dan jangan membaca ini di muka umum ._

_ qonitah heekyu _: gumawo reviewnya… heekyu? Welcome heekyu -_-

_ RaraRyanFujoshiSN : pertanyaanmu sungguh sulit dijawab, Rara..pertanyaan selanjutnya?_

_ Kim YeHyun : itulah mengapa mencuri itu dilarang…*nodded…gumawo reviewnya ._

_ zuhee heenimpetalsindo _: kyaaa….new comer….welcome, and gumawo for the review..han akan mencari heechul?..mmm…mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? 8

_ TutupBotol : YAK! Tapi karena sudah memuji author di akhir review, maka kamu hanya mendapatkan sandal *lempar sandal_

_ Hana – Kara : kyaaa . satu lagi penggemar antique bakery…welcome chingu..gumawo reviewnya_

_ Hitsuru : ~Kkkkkk…aku penggemar pria Heechul look..kamu tahu Miyavi?menurutku mereka bertiga mirip…_

_ hani107 : hanieee…gumawo reviewnya..kamu selalu membuatku merona..tapi maaf, chulie sudah ditandai Siwon, silahkan mencari yang lain :P_

_ guest : datang…datang….jangan lupa reviewnya ya…_

_ yugi : sudah kembali semangatttt…gumawo reviewnya..._

_ rei : benarkah daddy jatuh cinta sama mommy?kapan?gumawo reviewnya..._

_Aku merubah genre fic ini dari T-rated menjadi M-rated. Untuk yang merasa dibawah umur diomohon untuk minggir. Author tidak bertanggungjawab jika terjadi peningkatan kemesuman (Aisshh…aku bingung mengalihbahasakannya) kalian…tapi chapter ini masih dalam tahap aman..gumawo…*bow_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 5 : The Admirer_

_(part 1)_

_._

_._

Heechul berusaha keras untuk terus focus dengan pekerjaannya meskipun beberapa kali pikirannya melayang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Beberapa kali dia terlihat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya seolah gerakan itu mampu menarik kembali pikirannya yang mendadak pergi ke suatu waktu. Dia berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas dalam lalu kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Dia tahu sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya. Cukup Donghae saja yang membuatnya panic dengan pertanyaan polosnya, dan tidak untuk satu orang mesum ini.

Hyukjae tidak melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Heechul sambil terus melakukan pekerjaannya. Mereka, Siwon dan Heechul bersikap aneh hari ini, begitu kata DOnghae pagi tadi. Hae sengaja berangkat pagi – pagi agar bisa menemui hyung kesayangannya itu lebih awal karena semalam tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Donghae mendapati mereka datang bersamaan menggunakan mobil Siwon. Heechul pun masih menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan semalam. Hyukjae menunggu saat – saat Heechul melihat kearahnya lalu dia akan mengatakan semua pertanyaan yang mengganggunya. Tapi setelah berusaha diam untuk beberapa waktu, Hyuk tampak tidak sabar dengan keingintahuannya.

"Hyuk, jika kamu sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, ke depanlah, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu disini,"kata Heechul tanpa mengangkat mukanya. Dia tahu Hyukjae hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tidak masuk akalnya.

"Hyung, apa tidak gatal memakai baju kemarin malam? Memangnya semalam kau tidur dimana Hyung?"tanya Hyukjae tidak memperdulikan perintah Heechul.

"Yak….apa kau tidak mendengarku? Pergilah ke depan dan bantulah Hae,"kata Heechul mendongakkan kepala memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Wuah…akhirnya kau melihat wajahku juga…."kata Hyukjae beranjak mendekati Heechul. Wajah Heechul terlihat sedikit memerah. "Hyung, apa semalam kamu menginap di apartemen Siwon? Hae bilang kalian datang bersamaan,"

"YAK! Pergi atau kau mau aku lempar dengan roller ini,"teriak Heechul sadis sambil mengangkat roller hendak memukul Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera melangkah mundur dengan cepat kea rah pintu dapur.

"Aiiiissh… tidak perlu seperti itu Hyung. Aku akan membantu Hae, aku hanya khawatir denganmu,"

"Diam dan keluarlah,"kata Heechul masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya…ya…..aku pergi, daripada aku dipecat suamimu juga,"Hyukjae segera berlari keluar dapur. Sempat terdengar suara panci membentur pintu lalu berdentang jatuh ke lantai.

Hyukjae berlari ke arah hall dengan menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat panic Heechul. Tawanya masih berderai ketika dia sampai di ruang utama. Dilihatnya Donghae berdiri disamping Siwon dengan menggenggam tongkat pel di lengannya. Hyukjae berjalan mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Donghae sedang melipat kembali table mat yang seharusnya di pasang di atas meja.

"Kenapa di lipat kembali Hae?"tanya Hyukjae setelah benar – benar dekat dengannya.

"Ah…Hyukkie, bantu Siwon~shi merapikannya, aku akan meneruskan membersihkan lantai,"kata Hae hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa di lipat lagi?"tanya Hyukjae karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Donghae.

"Siwon~shi salah mengambil table mat yang senada dengan taplak mejanya,"kata Donghae sambil berjalan menjauh.

Hyukjae mulai melipat table mat sambil sesekali memandang ke arah Siwon. Siwon terlihat beberapa kali melipat table mat lalu kemudian membukanya lagi dan melipatnya lagi. Siwon bangkit dari duduknya berjalan ke arah locker taplak meja dan mengambil table mat yang baru. Dia membawa table mat berwarna biru namun baru beberapa langkah kembali lagi kearah locker dan menaruh kembali table mat yang dia bawa sebelumnya dan mengambil table mate berwarna coklat. Hyukjae memandang kearah bosnya itu dengan tatapn heran, dia menoleh kearah meja – meja untuk memastikan table mat yang Siwon bawa kali in senada dengan taplak meja yang merak pasang hari ini. hyukjae mengganggukkan kepala ketika mendapati Siwon telah mengambil table mat yang benar. Benar – benar salah.

"Kita memasang taplak meja berwarna peach,"kata Hyukjae. Siwon memandangnya. "Yang kau bawa berwarna coklat Siwon~shi,"

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya melihat table mat yang masih dia genggam. Siwon meneruskan langkahnya menaruh begitu saja table mat yang dia genggam dan berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terbengong dengan tindakannya. "Ambil yang senada Hyuk,"katanya sambil lalu.

"Yak…kenapa dengan kalian berdua?"

.

"Aku pulang duluan,"kata Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko. Dia terlihat lelah dan lusuh. Donghae yang berdiri didekat etalase berjalan mengikuti Heechul.

"Hati – hati hyung, beristirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah hari ini,"kata Donghae. Heechul memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae dan mengangguk. Sekilas dia melihat kearah Siwon yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Cepat – cepat Heechul memalingkan kepalnya lagi dan berjalan keluar. Siwon sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa – apa untuk melepasnya. Biasanya dia akan menjawab '_hati – hati hyung'_ atau _'beristirahatlah dan jangan keluyuran'_ sesuatu yang kemarin sangat menyebalkannya namun sekarang dia merasa kehilangan sapaan itu. Heechul sadar kejadian di apartemennya semalam pasti telah membuat Siwon frustasi. Dia memang selalu menggoda SIwon, namun mendapati apa yang Siwon lakukan kemudian dengan sikap Siwon seharian ini membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada anak malaikat itu.

.

Siwon mengitarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Beberapa pengunjung masih menikmati hidangan mereka sambil bercengkerama. Siwon mengitarkan pandangannya mencari dua sosok karyawannya yang tidak tampak batang hidungnya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak ke dapur. Donghae sedang mencuci beberap peralatan Heechul ketika Siwon memasuki dapur, sementara Hyukjae berdiri disampingnya mengelap setiap benda yang sudah dicuci Donghae.

"Yak…kenapa kalian berada disini semua? Aku sendirian didepan,"

"Aku membantu Hae Siwon, apa ada pelanggan datang?"

""Tidak, tapi aku sendirian di depan,"

"Yak…Donghae juga sendirian disini dan tidak mengeluh,"

"Hyukkie, ke depanlah, aku sudah hampir selesai,"kata Donghae menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Tapi Hae…"

"Aku akan menyusulmu segera,"potong Donghae setengah berbisik. Hyukjae tersenyum lalu beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Donghae.

"Kalian pacaran?"tanya Siwon ketika Hyukjae berpapasan dengannya.

Hyukjae meliriknya sadis. "Apa kau ingin tahu?"jawabnya sambil lalu.

Siwon memandang Hyukjae yang berlalu darinya dengan mata membulat. Dia hampir lupa untuk apa dia memperkerjakan Hyukjae, sementara Hyukjae justru lebih mendengarkan Heechul daripada dirinya. Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae ketika Hyukjae benar – benar menghilang dari dapur.

"Hae, bisa aku pinjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menelepon temanku, tapi bateraiq habis,"kata Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Sebentar Siwonshi, biar aku mengeringkan tanganku dulu,"Donghae mengibaskan tangannya kemuadian mengelapnya denga apron yang dipakainya. Donghae mengulurkan ponselnya ke Siwon

"Aku pinjam agak jauh?"tanya Siwon.

Donghae memandangnya tidak mengerti namun dia hanya mengangguk.

.

Heechul berbaring malas di sofa depan tivi di apartemennya. Donghae belum pulang dari toko membuat apartemennya terasa sunyi, belum lagi perasaannya yang sedang galau karena sesuatu yang hal yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia memencet tombol remote tv mengganti channel satu ke channel yang lain berusaha untuk menemukan acara tv yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dari keresahan pikirannya. Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian di apartemen itu. Siwon menjadi jarang berbicara dengannya dan selalu menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Kadang ketika Siwon sedang berbicara seru dengan Hae dan Hyukjae lalu kemudian Heechul datang, Siwon akan dengan perlahan menjadi orang kikuk lalu terdiam lalu kemudian menjauh dari mereka. Heechul berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke suatu yang tidak penting, dan tidak penting itu termasuk juga Siwon. The show must go on, tidak lucu jika seorang Kim Heechul akan terganggu dengan ketidak hadiran Siwon dalam hari – harinya. Bahkan Han yang sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun lalu kemudian meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan wanita cantik anak kolega ayahnya tidak memberi dampak yang berarti untuk seorang Kim Heechul. Dia bahkan bisa melenggang dengan santai di pesta pernikahan Han lalu kembali ke Korea dengan semakin bersinar.

Heechul tersentak kaget ketika ponselnya tiba – tiba bergetar. Dia meraih ponselnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel. Sebuah text dari Hae.

**_From : HaeNemo_**

**_Hyung, sedang dimana? Apa sudah makan?_**

Heechul tersenyum. Akhir – akhir ini Hae selalu mengirimnya text seperti ini. menanyakan apa dia sudah sampai di rumah? Apa dia sudah makan? Hae adalah dongsaeng baginya. Dia adalah pengawal yang dipekerjakan Han untuk menemaninya kemana saja dia akan bepergian jika tidak bersama Han. Hae adalah anak yang manis. Dia pendiam dan pemalu. Karena dia berumur dibawahnya, Heechul menyuruhnya memanggilnya Hyung daripada Tuan. Bahkan dia mengijinkan Hae untuk memanggilnya appa jika dia merindukan appanya yang sudah meninggal. Namun tentu saja tidak pernah Hae lakukan. malah Hae memanggilnya umma jika dia sedang rindu dengan ibunya yang hidup terpisah dengannya. Heechul sempat menolah mentah - mentah, tapi melihat wajah Hae yang memelas, membuatnya tidak tega untuk tidak menuruti permintaannya.

Heechul menekan tombol reply dan mengetikkan text membalas text Hae.

**_To : HaeNemo_**

**_Aku di apartemen dan kelaparan. Kenapa? Apa kau akan membelikan hyungmu ini makanan?_**

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke arah tv. Sebuah acara drama yang kemarin dinanti – nantinya sekarang tidak begitu menarik lagi untuk diikuti. Heechul meraba perutnya yang semakin tipis karena mulai merasa kelaparan. Dia menyesal tidak mampir dulu ke minimarket atau kedai dalam perjalanan pulang dari toko untuk membeli makanan. Dan kini dia sangal malas untuk menggerakkan sedikit badannya apalagi untuk pergi sejenak ke minimarket atau kedai makanan untuk sekedar membeli makanan. Ponselnya bergetar lagi, Hae lagi.

**_From : HaeNemo_**

**_Apa hyung mau dibelikan sesuatu? Siwon~shi kebetulan sedang keluar, jika hyung mau, aku akan menyuruhnya membelikanmu sesuatu dan mengantarkannya ke apartemen. Hyung mau apa?_**

Heechul membelalakkan matanya dengan kata – kata yang tertulis di text Donghae. Hatinya terasa berdebar – debar hanya dengan membaca text dari Donghae. Heechul mengusap dadanya sementara tangan kanannya tidak berhenti menggeser layar ponsel untuk tetap bisa membaca text dari Donghae. Tanpa tersadar bibirnya mengembangkan senyum.

**_From : Lady Hee_**

**_To : HaeNemo_**

**_Apa siwon sedang tidak di toko? Kemana dia?_**

Heechul menekan tombol sent lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke sofa kembali namun tidak jauh – jauh darinya namun kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Baru beberapa langkah dia menoleh earah ponselnya yang masih diam tidak bersuara. Dia beranjak kembali kearah sofa dan mengambil kembali ponselnya jika saja Donghae sudah membalas textnya namun dia tidak mendengarnya. Namun layar ponselnya memang masih bersih dari tulisan apapun. Dia kemudian menghempaskan ponselnya ke kasar ke sofa dan berjalan kearah dapur tanpa menoleh kembali ke ponselnya.

Waktu terasa berjalan baru 10 menit dari terakhir Heechul membalas text Donghae ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Heechul berdiri mematung di depan pintunya tanpa berniat membuka pintunya. Bel pintunya bordering lagi. Heechul bergerak kea rah pintu dan membukanya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Siwon berdiri di depan pintunya dengan membawa sekotak pizza. Dengan canggung Siwon tersenyum melihat Heechul.

"Siwon,"gumam Heechul.

"Hyung, emmm….Donghae menyuruhku untuk membawakanmu pizza, katanya kau belum makan,"kata Siwon masih dengan tersenyum canggung.

Heechul terdiam tercenung, tanpa mempersilahkan Siwon masuk ataupun menerima uluran kotak pizza dari Siwon.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak apa – apa?"tanya Siwon lag ketika melihat Heechul yang tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Heechul terhenyak, "Ah… Siwon… ummm…m..masuklah,"kata Heechul membuka pintunya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk ke apartemenya. Siwon tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Duduklah, kau tidak keburu kan Siwon? Temanilah aku makan sebentar,"kata Heechul senatural mungkin walau tetap terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia berjalan menjauhi Siwon menuju dapur.

"Boleh Hyung, tapi ini Donghae membelikan untukmu, apa tidak apa – apa aku ikut makan,"kata Siwon dari sofa tempat duduknya.

Heechul kembali dengan membawa botol air dingin dan 2 buah gelas. "Kita habiskan sama – sama, lagipula aku tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Kau dari mengantar pesanan?"tanya Heechul sambil menuangkan air dingin ke gelas.

"Ya, aku mengantarkan pesanan, lalu Donghae menelepon untuk mampir kesini membawakanmu makanan. Donghae sangat perhatian sekali denganmu,"kata Siwon tersenyum.

"Donghae memang manis sekali. Anak itu selalu peduli dengan temannya,"Heechul mengambil sepotong pizza dan mengangsurkannya ke arah Siwon. Mereka memakan masing – masing makanannya dalam diam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka hanya berdua setelah kejadian di kamar Siwon seminggu yang lalu. Dan ini adalah percakapan terpanjang mereka setelah kejadian itu.

"Hyung aku minta maaf,"kata Siwon memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kearah Siwon. Dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon. "Aku mabuk saat itu,"

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang tangannya yang masih memegang sepotong pizza yang belum habis dia makan. Badannya terasa menggigil. Udara yang dia hirup terasa kurang untuk memenuhi paru – parunya. "Aku tahu Siwon, aku yang membawamu dari café itu,"kata Heechul lirih.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam, jantungnya terasa berdetak semakin keras ketika dia berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Aku harap, ini tidak membuatmu menjadi salah paham Hyung. Aku tahu…,"

"Siwon.."Heechul memotong ucapan Siwon. Dia tersenyum, mencoba mengendalikan reaksi aneh yang dia terima saat mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Aku mengerti dan memahaminya. Tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih detail padaku,"kata Heechul.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ada rasa takut menyelinap hatinya. Ada perasaan seperti orang yang sedang berbohong di hatinya. Mereka kembali terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. "Aku ingin kita kembali seperti kemarin Hyung? Bisakah?"Siwon menatap kembali kearah Heechul yang masih menunduk memandang tangannya. "Seminggu ini terasa berat sekali hyung. Tidak bertengkar denganmu, tidak kau marahi, bahkan memandangmu sedang tersenyum sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan aku merindukan umpatanmu, hyung,"

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau….merindukanku?"Heechul berkata dengan nada tidak percaya dan setengah ragu untuk mengatakan kata – katanya.

Siwon tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu, padahal kau tidak kemana – mana kan?"Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan ke tengkuknya tanda dia sedang berusaha mengalihkan ketidakpercayadiriannya. Tanpa Heechul sadari senyuman menggembang di wajahnya tanpa terkontrol. Mereka kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara ponsel yang bordering. Siwon tersentak kaget dan meraba kantong celananya, mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata posennyalah yang bordering.

"Hyukjae,"gumamnya. "Mereka pasti mengingatkanku waktu pulang. Aku kembali ke toko lagi hyung,"Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "Halo, Enhyuk? Ya, aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, tunggu 15 menit lagi,"katanya masih memandang Heechul dengan mata yang berbinar. "Aku pergi dulu hyung, aku akan meneleponmu begitu aku sampai toko,"

"Hati – hati dijalan Siwon. Tidak perlu meneleponku jika sampai toko,"

"Yah..apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa aku sampai di toko dengan selamat?"

"Buat apa? Kau juga tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan keberadaanku?"

Siwon hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun mulutnya hanya ternganga tanpa keluar suara sedikitpun dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, telepon aku sesampai di toko, agar kau tidak perlu gelisah dalam tidur hanya karena tidak mendengar suaraku,"kata Heechul yang disambut dengan senyuman Siwon. Tiba – tiba Siwon memeluk Heechul. Heechul terbelalak kaget hingga dia tidak mampu berkata sepatah kata pun apalagi menyumpahi Siwon seperti dia menyumpahi orang lain jika mereka memeluknya tanpa permisi. Heechul bisa membaui aroma Siwon dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Aroma yang dia hafal betul.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul semakin erat. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Perasaan bahagia dan lega ketika tubuh Heechul berada di pelukannya. Andai dia bisa, dia ingin mengantongi heechul, memasukkannya dalam sakunya dan membawanya kemanapun dia pergi. Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya ketika dia merasa Heechul menggeliat.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Aku tidak bisa bernafas,"

"Maafkan aku hyung,"

"Cepatlah pulang,"

"Baik… aku pulang dulu hyung,"

Sampai dengan langkah Siwon tidak terdengar, Heechul masih mematung di depan pintu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi memang membuat dia tersenyum tidak terkontrol, namun kata – kata Siwon yang tertanam di pikirannya hanyalah ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mabuk. Heechul menarik nafasnya dalam, tapi lagi, udara yang dia hirup tidak mampu mengisi rongga dadanya yang terasa semakin hampa. Heechul berbalik berjalan menuju sofa. Dia duduk lalu merebahkan diri meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Setetes air mata tergulir dari sudut matanya. Lalu dia merasa rongga dadanya tidak lagi merasa hampa seperti beberapa saat tadi.

.

Siwon memasuki toko dengan muka tersenyum bahagia. Toko sudah tertutup, tapi Donnghae dan Hyukjae masih berada di toko. Mereka terlihat sibuk membuka setiap laci yang berada di dekat mereka. Tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Siwon, mereka terus mencari sesuatu. Siwon terdiam melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau meletakkannya Hae,"

"Entahlah Hyukkie,"

"Kenapa kau menyetelnya silent mode? Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa aku men setting nya dlam mode silent, Hyuk. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Aish, kemana barang satu itu,"kata Donghae sambil terus mengobrak abrik laci sampai pot bunga.

"Kalian mencari apa?"tanya Siwon.

"Hae lupa menaruh ponselnya,"jawab Hyukjae.

"Siwon, bisa kau buka laci mejamu? Mungkin kau menemukannya dan manaruhnya disana,"

Siwon berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka lacinya. "Carilah, aku mau ke kamar mandi,"Siwon beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Siwon,"panggil Hyukjae dari balik pot bunga dekat jendela. "Kenapa wajahmu terlihat cerah sekali?"

"Aish…"Siwon tidak menanggapi panjang gurauan Hyukjae dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama dia muncul kembali. tangannya menenteng sebuah ponsel. "Hae ~ah… lain kali jangan menaruh ponsel di tempat sikat gigi,"kata Siwon sambil mengacungkan ponsel Donghae. Donghae yang sedang mengobrak – abrik laci meja kerja Siwon tercengang dengan penemuan Siwon. Dia sama sekali lupa telah meletakkan ponselnya di kamar mandi, apalagi di tempat sikat gigi.

.

"Aku akan menelepon Hyung, kalau saja dia mau aku bawakan sesuatu,"kata Donghae memencet tombol di ponselnya mencari kontak Heechul dan menekan tombol call. Dia memandang wajah Hyukjae yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh Hyungnya. Dia melemparkan pandangan Ada – apa – Hyuk-?- pada Hyukjae yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, Hyung,"kata Donghae begitu panggilannya diangkat oleh Heechul. "Hyung, aku sedang makan malam dengan Hyukkie, apa Hyung sudah makan? Mau kubawakan sesuatu?"tanya Donghae. "Ah, baiklah, aku akan mengantar Hyukkie sampai apartemennya lalu segera pulang. Apa?"mata DOnghae membulat dan wajahnya berubah memerah dan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya tanpa terkontrol. "Aish…bukan begitu hyung. Baiklah, makananku datang, aku tutup teleponya,"Donghae menutup panggilannya bersamaan makanan yang dia pesan datang. Donghae menerima angsuran piring berisi penuh makanan yang dia pesan dan menatanya di atas meja.

"Kau perhatian sekali ya dengan hyungmu itu?"kata Hyukjae datar setelah pelayan pergi dari meja mereka. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae masih memasng muka muram.

"Aku? Tentu saja hyukkie, dia itu hyung kesayanganku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak perhatian padanya,"kata Donghae sambil mengulurkan sumpit ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae meletakkan sumpit yang diulurkan Donghae di meja. Donghae kembali memandang Hyukjae yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya kembali dan focus memandang Hyukjae. "Kau marah karena aku memperhatikan Hyungku?"

"Menurutmu?"Hyukjae mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan mulai mengaduk makanannya.

Donghae menghela napas, "Hyukkie…,"

"Cepat makan makanannya, jika dingin tidak akan enak,"kata Hyukjae memotong perkataan Donghae sambil terus memakan makanannya. Donghae menghela napasnya pelan dan memulai makan.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya Hyukjae hanya diam membisu. Donghae memaksa menggandeng tangannya meskipun beberapa kali Hyukjae merajuk dengan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Donghae masih belum melepas genggamannya ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu apartemen Hyukjae.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"tanya Hyukjae masih dengan intonasi dingin.

Donghae akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menekan password pintunya lalu kemudian terdengar suara klik tanda pintu terbuka. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berniat menutup pintu, namun tertahan oleh tangan Donghae yang menahan daun pintu agar tetap terbuka sampai dia bisa memaksa ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen. Donghae mendorong Hyukjae ke dinding kemudian mencengkeram tangannya dan memenjarakan tubuh Hyukjae dengan tubuhnya. Donghae mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir merah Hyukjae. Tangannya yang lain mencengkeram dagu Hyukjae agar tidak memalingkan muka menghindari ciumannya. Dengan penuh gairah Donghae menghisap bibir Hyukjae yang terkatup rapat. Hyukjae berusaha mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun kekuatannya semakin menghilang dengan semakin lamanya bibir Donghae menjelajah bibirnya.

"Mmmpph…"Hyukjae semakin kehilangan kekuatan untuk mendorong Donghae menjauh ketika Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Hyukjae merasakan lidah hangat Donghae menari menyentuh seluruh dinding mulutnya dan juga deretan giginya. Setiap kali lidah Donghae menyentuh lidahnya, Hyukjae merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya ketika merasa Hyukjae semakin terengah – engah dan itu membuatnya justru semakin gila ingin menyentuh orang yang berdiri didepannya itu.

Hyukjae menundukkan pandangannya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan napas yang terengah engah. Donghae mengecupnya sekilas. Lagi. Kemudian sekali lagi sampai Hyukjae mendorongnya.

"Hae…"desisnya tertahan. Masih dengan nafas terengah – engah dia memandang kea rah Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum, "Masih marah padaku?"tanyanya kemudian. Hyukjae melemparkan pandangannya kea rah lain. "Hyukkie…bagaimana bisa kau marah pada Heechul hyung. Dia hyungku,"Donghae kembali mendaratkan ciuman sekilas di bibir Hyukjae.

"Yak…pulanglah sana, hyungmu sudah menunggu,"Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae namun gagal karena Donghae mendorong tubuhnya lebih keras dengan dadanya.

"Tidak sebelum kau tersenyum dan tidak marah lagi padaku,"kata Donghae dan sekali lagi mencuri ciuman di bibir Hyukjae.

"Hae!"Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan menutup mulutmu Hyukkie,"Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae agar menarik tangannya dari bibirnya, namun Hyukjae berkeras menutup mulutnya. "Baiklah,"Donghae menyerah menarik tangan Hyukjae,"Kalau begitu aku mencium tanganmu saja,"Donghae mulai mencium tangan Hyukjae yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"Yak…Lee DOnghae!"teriak Hyukjae mengguman tidak jelas dan tergelak oleh ulah Donghae. "Stop…hentikan Hae,"katanya. Kedua tangannya beralih ke bahu Donghae agar member dia sedikit ruang. "Baik…baik…kau kumaafkan?"

"Maafkan? Aku tidak berbuat salah Hyuk,"

"Okay..okay…aku yang salah karena mencemburuimu dengan Hyungmu,"

Donghae tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hyukjae. "Kau tidak salah honey, hanya mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan kedekatanku dengan Hyungku. Kau akan…."ucapan Donghae terpotong oleh ponselnya yang bordering. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya ke arah kantong celananya.

"Sepertinya hyungmu meneleponmu menyuruhmu segera pulang, "gumam Hyukjae dengan nada mengejek. Donghae memandangnya dengan pandangan jangan- memulai – lagi – honey.

Donghae membaca id pemanggilnya, kemudian tersenyum kearah Hyukjae. "Halo, Siwonshi?"sapa Donghae lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya setelah tahu siapa yang menelepon Donghae. "Belum, aku belum sampai rumah. Ada apa?"tanya Donghae. "Ah…baiklah, aku akan mengirimu text jika sampai dirumah,"

"Satu lagi penggemar?"Donghae memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Istirahatlah, aku pulang, akan ku telepon begitu sampai apartemen,"Donghae mencium sekilas bibir Hyukjae dan melepaskan Hyukjae dari penjara tubuhnya.

.

Ruang tamu sudah dalam kondisi gelap, tapi tv masih menyala ketika Donghae masuk apartemen Heechul. Donghae mendekat ke arah TV, yang kemudian dikagetkan Heechul yang bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur?"tanya Donghae setelah mengenali sosok yang duduk di sofa. HHeechul bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Hyung, sudah mau tidur?"

Heechul hanya melambaikan tangannya mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae. Mata donghae tertumbuk pada kardus pizza yang tergeletak di meja di depan sofa. "Hyung, kau membeli pizza? Aku makan ya?"tanya Donghae lalu membuka kotak pizza. Tersisa beberapa potong. "Hyung?"tanya Donghae lagi karena merasa tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Heechul.

"Habiskan Hae,"jawab Heechul kemudian yang membuat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke Heechul karena menangkap suara seraknya.

TBC

Maaf…Maaf….Maaf…Aku sedang mengalami writer block dan juga kesibukan di dunia nyata. Maaf untuk update yang telat, semoga kalian tidak kecewa. Terima kasih untuk readers, kalian semangatku, aku cinta kalian…*bow


	6. Chapter 6 : The Admirer (part 2)

_Review last chapter :_

_ hani107 : Yak…jangan balik bertanya. Tunjukkan IDmu!_

_ RaraRyanFujoshiSN : ~Kkkkk….akan aku buat lebih galau lagi…Ne?_

_ luckychullie : so sorry, I think I'm gonna disappointed you again… just like eat strawberry cake, I eat the cake first instead strawberry, since I loveeee strawberry more… -_-_

_ peachpetals : Siwon said : "YAKKKK…MANA BUKTINYA AKU YANG SMS CHULLIE PAKE HP DONGHAE..AUTHOR YANG TAHU AJA DIAM, KENAPA KAMU MALAH MENUDUHKU?"_

_ yugi : updateee…..review lagi ne…pastikan kamu sudah cukup umur tapi ya…_

_ rei : sabar rei..daddy sedang mengumpulkan gelas plastic…eh salah keberanian…_

_ ms.R : lebih dilemma lagi authornya…kasihan authornya… -_-_

_ Guest : satu lagi penggemar antique bakery…welcome chinggu…*melambaikan_tangan_

_ Kim YeHyun : updateeee… ^o^..gumawo reviewnya_

_ alfireindra : gumawo…gumawo…*bow…updateddddd! Jangan lupa review ne.._

_ Tutup botol : tidak ada maaf untukmu…tunjukkan ID sebelum membaca chapter ini…*pasang_wajah_monster_

_ Lady Chulhee : gumawo author~shi atas kunjungannya…jika sempat tolong update My hyung is my daddy..lempar Leetuk hyung ke sungae nee…_

_._

_._

_**Dengan segala hormat author memperingatkan chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa, dimohon untuk yang tidak cukup umur untuk menghindarinya. Periksa kembali ID kalian untuk memastikan bahwa sudah cukup umur untuk membaca chapter ini. Segala bentuk tuntutan atas peningkatan kemesuman dan otak kotor setelah membaca chapter ini tidak akan diterima.**_

_**Terima Kasih**_

_**Enjoy to read**_

_._

_._

Chapter 6 :The Admirer

Part 2

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki dapur dengan membawa kantung kertas berwarna coklat dan dua buah cup minuman hangat. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dan senyuman terus tersungging diwajahnya memperlihatkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya. Dia mendekati Heechul yang sedang merapikan peralatannya.

"Wuah, sarapan pagi,"celutuk Hyukjae mendekati Siwon dengan wajah sumringah.

Siwon menjauhkan barang bawaannya dari Hyukjae. "Milikmu ada didepan Hyuk,"kata Siwon lalu mengulurkan kantong kertasnya kepada Heechul dan meletakkan cup minuman hangat di meja.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa dua cup minuman kesini jika bukan untukku?"tanya Hyukjae protes.

"Punyamu ada di depan Hyuk,"jawab Siwon pendek. "Hyung, coklat hangat,"Siwon mengangsurkan cup minuman berwarna coklat kepada Heechul. Heechul memandang Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanya, karena baru ini dalam seminggu terakhir wajah Siwon bersinar cerah.

"Pilih kasih kau Siwon,"gerutu Hyukjae meletakkan baskom yang dipegangnya dan hendak berjalan keluar dapun.

"Kau baik – baik saja? Kenapa terlihat senang sekali?"tanya Heechul setelah Hyukjae menghilang dari balik pintu. Heechul masih melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya ke arah Siwon.

"Benarkah? Aku biasa saja,"jawab Siwon masih dengan senyum mengembang. "Ah, aku membawakanmu waffle strawberry,"

Heechul masih memandang Siwon dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seminggu aku melihatmu tersenyum bahagia. Kau harus lebih banyak seperti ini Siwon agar terlihat tampan,"kata Heechul kemudian.

"Yah, Hyung, jangan menggodaku,"kata Siwon dengan wajah tersipu. "Aku ke depan dulu. Habiskan ya,"katanya lagi lalu berjalan keluar dapur.

Hyukjae masuk kembali ke dapur dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Dia membelalakkan matanya memandang wafel yang ada di dekat meja Heechul berdiri. "Yaaah…orang itu benar – benar pilih kasih. Dia hanya membawakanku donat sementara disini dia meletakkan waffle,"gerutu Hyukjae.

"Berhenti bicara ketika sedang makan Hyuk! Makananmu menyemprot kemana – mana,"

"Kau tidak sedang menghentikanku menyumpahi orang itu kan hyung?"kata Hyukjae pelan. "Kau seperti orang yang sedang membela pacar rahasianya,"

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan,"kata Heechul yang sudah berubah kostum dengan pakaian kasualnya. Rambut merah cherrynya dibiarkan tergerai dan mata kucingnya dibingkai kacamata berframe tebal.

"Hati – hati dijalan Hyung. Aku mungkin nanti akan pulang terlambat jadi…,"

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu Hae,"potong Heechul. "Memang beginilah nasibku, dongsaengku memiliki pacar, jadi hyungnya diabaikan,"

"Hyung,"Donghae memandangnya dengan pandangan kasihan. "Baiklah, aku akan membatalkan janjiku. Lagipula itu hanya sekedar bermain dengan Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sedang membersihkan meja mengangkat mukanya dan memandang kearah Heechul dengan tatapan membunuh. Heechul yang mengetahui mata Hyukjae yang mengarah padanya dengan tajam malah tertawa mengejek. "Baiklah, hyung akan membeli Tako untuk makan malam kita,"

Mata Hyukjae semakin membulat. Di taruhnya piring yang hendak dia bawa ke dapur, dan berjalan mendekati Heechul dan Donghae. "Hyung, apa maksudmu?"tanya Hyukjae setengah berbisik dan dengan nada khawatir. Dia tahu, melawan Heechul untuk meraih perhatian Donghae dia tidak akan menang. Donghae dilahirkan untuk selalu patuh pada Heechul.

"Hyukkie, hyung dan aku akan makan malam bersama, jadi bagaimana kalau kau bergabung? Rencana kita, kita lakukan besok saja. Bagaimana?"tanya Donghae tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mata Hyukjae masih memandang Heechul dengan pandangan khawatir, sedangkan perkataan Donghae barusan justru malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis saja. Seringaian Heechul semakin lebar, lalu kemudian sebuah tangan menariknya pelan, menjauh dari Hyukjae yang siap menyemburnya dengan air mata. "Jangan menggoda mereka Hyung. Ayo, pulang, aku antar,"kata Siwon yang muncul tiba – tiba di belakang Heechul.

"Yak…Siwon…aku belum selesai,"kata Heechul dan berusaha mempertahankan posisinya berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"Hae~ah selamat berkencan dengan Enhyuk, hyungmu akan makan malam bersamaku,"kata Siwon sambil berjalan menarik Heechul keluar toko. Mendengar perkataan Siwon, wajah Donghae sedikit memerah tersipu, beruntung kondisi toko sedang tidak ada pelanggan. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae yang masih memandang pintu, walau Siwon dan Heechul sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hyukkie,"kata Donghae menarik kembali Hyukjae ke dunia nyata. Seolah tersadar, Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kepada Donghae. Donghae tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau,"kata Hyukjae datar. "Lupakan rencana kita,"kata Hyukjae dengan nada sadis lalu beranjak pergi kembali ke arah meja yang tadi hendak dibereskannya, mengangkat piring yang berserakan disana dan membawanya ke dapur tanpa memandang kearah Donghae sama sekali. Donghae terdiam terpaku untuk sesaat, lalu mengejar Hyukjae dengan panic.

.

.

Heechul memasukkan sayuran kedalam pot yang ditaruh diatas tungku listrik. Siwon yang duduk didepannya menuangkan sake ke masing – masing gelas mereka. Siwon meletakkan botol sake yang baru saja dituangnya kedalam gelas lalu mamandang Heechul yang masih sibuk memasukkan sayuran dan daging sukiyaki kedalam pot.

"Lain kali kau harus mencoba memakan sushi hyung. Itu enak sekali,"kata Siwonyang mulai ikut mengaduk – aduk masakannya.

"Harus aku katakana berapa kali Wonnie, aku tidak suka makanan mentah,"jawabnya dengan bibir cemberut, yang membuat SIwon ingin sekali mencubitnya – dengan bibirnya sendiri. Heechul mengambil satu daging yang sudah berwarna coklat dan memakannya. "Hmm…sudah matang…enak sekali, ayo makan Siwonie,"

Siwon mengambil mangkuknya dan kemudian mengambil beberapa sayur dan daging. Mencoba sedikit kuahnya dan kemudian memasukkan sepotong besar daging ke dalam mulutnya. "Hmm…enak. Kau memang jagonya meracik sukiyaki hyung,"kata Siwon sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Makan yang benar, dan jangan sambil bicara,"katanya lalu kemudian memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. "AHhh.."Heechul menutup mulutnya. Tangannya mengipas I wajahnya sementara matanya terpejam rapat seperti menahan sakit.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa – apa?"kata Siwon panic, meletakkan begitu saja mangkuk dan sumpitnya dan tanganya berusaha untuk menyentuh Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng – gelengkan kepala, lalu membuka matanya yang terlihat berair. Pelan dia juga mulai menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya tadi. Bibirnya kelihatan semerah darah. "Panas sekali,"katanya.

Siwon menarik kembali tangannya dan menghela napas lega. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja hyung. Apa sebaiknya aku tiupkan untukmu?"kata Siwon sedikit jengkel karena dia benar – benar kaget hingga seolah jantungnya berasa ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Ya…kau tahu aku tidak kuat dengan makannan panas,"jawab Heechul tidak terima diolok seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu tiup dulu baru dimakan. Kau membuat jantungku copot karena kaget,"

"Sudah.. sudah, cukup bicaranya, kita teruskan makan,"katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan wajah Siwon yang masih pucat karena kaget sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Siwon melanjutkan makannya ketika ponselnya bordering. Wajahnya berubah bimbang ketika membaca nama ID pemanggilnya. Siwon ragu antara ingin mengangkat telpon itu atau hanya mengabaikannya. Heechul memandang ke arahnya yang tak juga mengangkat ponselnya yang terus bordering. Dia mengangkat wajahnya memandang Heechul yang sedang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Dia tersenyum lalu kemudian berpaling lagi ke ponselnya dan menyentuh tombol terima. "Hallo, appa?"sapanya. wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang. "Ya, appa, aku akan kerumah malam

ini,"kata Siwon kemudian dan menutup ponselnya. Wajahnya berubah mendung seketika dan Heechul menyadari perubahan moodnya.

"Ingin bercerita?"tanya Heechul. Siwon mendongakkan kepala memandang kearahnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Appaku ingin aku menjalankan usahanya,"katanya singkat.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Siwon kembali menunduk. "Tidak jika keluarga besarmu tidak menginginkannya,"sahut Siwon lirih namun masih sanggup untuk didengar Heechul. Jawaban Siwon membuat Heechul menaikkan alisnya seolah tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Siwon, namun memang sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti betul. "Aku adalah anak dari pernikahan yang disembunyikan Hyung. Appa meninggalkan aku dan umma ketika aku masih dalam kandungan, dan appa menikah lagi dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya. Appaku menemukan kami kembali setelah kami terpisah 18 tahun lamanya. Cinta yang menyatukan kami, dan aku tidak ingin merusak semuanya,"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, appa menginginkanku untuk ikut bekerja bersamanya. Itu hanya akan membuat keluarga besarnya terbelah dan pada akhirnya itu akan menyakiti umma ku dan kebahagian itu akan hilang. Kenapa dia tidak meninggalkan saja semuanya dan tinggal bersama kami. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi istri dan anaknya yang lain, walau dengan sangat sederhana,"Siwon menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita Siwon. Kau adalah darah daging dari orang yang sangat dicintai appamu, mustahil dia akan menaruhmu disuatu tempat yang akan membinasakanmu. Kau harus lebih percaya appamu Siwon. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang ada,"kata Heechul kemudian.

Siwon menghela napasnya meletekkan tangganya di meja dengan pasrah. "Entahlah Hyung, aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk menerimanya. Saat ini, asalkan ummaku bahagia itu sudah cukup, dan dia sangat bahagia dan bangga akan tokoku. Jadi itu sudah cukup bagiku,"

"Nah…kau juga harus menjadi orang yang lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi orang – orang yang kau cintai Siwon. Aku tahu kau bisa,"Heechul menggenggam lembut tangan Siwon. Siwon merasakan kehangatan ketika tangan itu menyentuh tangannya. Seperti mendapat pencerahan dari surga, moodnya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan parkir dalam diam. Heechul menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang jalannya tanpa menyadari dari arah berlawanan dua orang laki – laki berjalan kearah dengan tergesa – gesa dan dan terlibat pembicaraan serius. Tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan hingga tubuh ramping Heechul hampir telempar ke aspal, jika tidak ada tangan sigap Siwon merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Maaf,"kata orang yang menubruknya. "Princess?"kata orang itu kemudian.

Heechul reflek mengangkat mukanya memandang ke arah wajah orang yang menabraknya. "Han…."desisnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Orang bernama Han itu menarik Heechul kedalam pelukannya dengan cepat, tanpa memberi kesempatan kekagetan Heechul mereda. Badannya terasa kaku ketika Han memeluknya erat hingga dia merasa sesak bernafas. Siwon terkaget tak percaya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya dan menarik Heechul agar terlepas dari pelukan Han.

Han melepaskan pelukannya memandang sekilas kearah Siwon dan kembali memandang wajah Heechul. "Princess, akhirnya aku menemukanmu,"katanya membelai wajah Heechul tanpa memperhatikan seseorang dibelakang Heechul yang memandangnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Tuan, kita sudah ditunggu,"kata asisten dibelakangnya.

"Batalkan pertemuan hari ini,"katanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Heechul.

Heechul masih terdiam kaku tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak bisa Tuan. Perwakilan dari Choi Corp. telah datang dan menunggu di dalam,"kata asistennya lagi.

"Aiish…,"Han mendecih kesal kepada asistennya. "Princess, ikutlah denganku, kau tak tahu aku mencarimu sepanjang tahun ini. Aku menyesal Princess,"katanya mencoba meraih tangan Heechul.

Heechul masih terdiam, dia tersadar ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan keras dan sedikit menariknya menjauhi Han. "Maaf Han.. Aku…aku masih ada acara,"katanya kemudian.

"Tuan."kata asisten Han lagi.

"Princess,"

"Kita bertemu lagi besok, aku masih ada urusan sekarang,"kata Heechul sambil menarik tangannya dan menuruti sesorang yang menariknya agar menjauh dari Han. Dia mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Princess…dimana kita akan bertemu? Bagaimana aku akan menghubungimu?" tanya Han sambil terus mengekor Heechul.

"Umm….,"Heechul berpikir keras untuk menghindari Han sebisa mungkin ketika tersadar orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. "Kibum….aku memberikan nomerku pada Kimbum. Aku pergi dulu Han,"katanya mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti kecepatan langkah Siwon. Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya dan mendorongnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu dia sendiri secepat mungkin duduk dibalik kursi sopir. Wajah Siwon masih tanpa ekspresi ketika mobil meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Han membalikkan badannya ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Heechul sudah menghilang keluar pelataran. Dia berjalan menuju gedung yang hendak akan dituju sebelumnya. "Kontak Kibum, dan tanyakan informasi yang dia punya tentang Princess. Dan sebaiknya kau sudah memiliki no ponselnya ketika aku selesai pertemuan,"kata Han pada asistennya.

Heechul memandangi kaca spion dengan gelisah. Ada perasaan khawatir menyelip di hatinya. Perkataan Donghae beberapa tempo hari lalu tiba – tiba muncul di benaknya, menganggunya. "Bisakah kita lebih cepat lagi?"katanya menggumam tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kaca spion. Siwon tidak menjawab perkataannya hanya kemudian dia menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam.

"Ingin bercerita?"tanya Siwon kemudian memecah keheningan mereka setelah terdiam beberapa waktu.

Heechul masih terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Dia bimbang antara mengatakannya atau tidak, walau dia tahu, Siwon telah mengetahui tentang masa lalunya. "Dia Han,"katanya pada akhirnya.

"Hannya Donghae?"tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ya,"jawab Heechul singkat. Mobil mereka sudah sampai di halaman apartemen Heechul. "Tak perlu mengantarku ke atas. Hati – hati dijalan,"kata Heechul lalu bergegas keluar mobil. Dia tampak terburu – buru memasuki gedung apartemennya tanpa menolehkan punggungnya kembali untuk melihat Siwon seperti yang biasa dia lakukan jika Siwon mengantarnya.

Siwon masih memandang heechul sampai dia menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mencari kontak Donghae lalu menyentuh tombol panggil. Nada sambung terdengar berkali – kali namun Donghae tak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, karena ini masih setengah jam sejak jam tokonya tutup. Dia melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah orangtuanya dengan pikiran yang semakin galau.

.

.

"Hmmmpphhh…"Hyukjae melenguh tertahan ketika Donghae menyelipkan wajahnya ke cerukan lehernya. Ada sensasi meletup di dadanya setiap kali Donghae melakukan itu terhadapnya. Seluruh otot tubuhnya terasa menegang dan hangat. Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang dan nafasnya memburu. Bibir donghae merambat naik, mencium rahangnya lalu menyentuh bibir Hyukjae dan kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan lembut di bibir bawahnya. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya ketika dirasakan Donghae berusaha memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Hyukjae merasa tersengat aliran listrik setiap kali lidahnya bersentuhan dengan lidah Donghae. Nafasnya memburu dan tangannya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh DOnghae. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan ciumannya, Hyukjae berusaha melepas pakaian Donghae.

Bibir merambat turun kembali mencium lehernya, sedangkan tangannya perlahan berusaha meloloskan pakian yang dipakai orang yang telah membuatnya gila ini. Donghae merasakan bibirnya terasa semakin lapar menjelajah setiap inci tubuh Hyukjae ketika tubuh atas Hyukjae semakin terekspos tanpa batas kain.

Hyukjae melenguh pelan ketika dirasanya lidah basah Donghae mengulum putting merahnya yang semakin menegang. Nafasnya semakin memburu, saat bibir Donghae semakin kebawah mendekati daerah paling pribadinya. Kesadarannya terlalu sedikit untuk merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah tidak tertutupi apapun. Dia tersentak kaget ketika kehangatan yang basah menyelimuti ujung *ehem* membernya. "Hae,"katanya dengan suara mendesah menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya dan juga malu – malu melihat orang terkasihnya sedang mengulum dengan lapar bagian tersensitifnya. Donghae menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang mengirimkan getaran kesekujur tubuh Hyukjae membuatnya meregangkan punggungnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ditanggung lebih banyak lagi oleh tubuhnya.

Donghae merasakan tubuh Hykjae menggigil menikmati setiap sentuhan yang dia kirimkan melalui lidah dan bibirnya. Setiap lengguhan Hyukjae serasa rangsangan terdahsyat yang pernah dia rasakan. Setiap geliat tubuh Hyukjae memompa tenaganya lebih lagi untuk menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Hyukjae dan membuatnya semakin bergairah dan menegang dibagian bawahnya. Donghae merasakan kaki Hyukjae yang semakin melebar memberinya akkses yang lebih lebar untuk merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Hae,"Hyukjae menyebut nama Donghae dengan terengah – engah. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi wajah orang terkasihnya. Donghae tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Hyukjae mengulurkannya botol lotion kepadanya.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya?"goda Donghae tersenyum nakal. Donghae kembali melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat terpenggal, sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengeluarka lotion dan membasahi jarinya dengan lotion. Tanpa berhenti mengksplorasi bagian tersensitif Hyukjae, perlahan Donghae menyelipkan satu jarinya dan disambut dengan rintihan kesakitan Hyukjae. Donghae memperdalam kulumannya hingga ujung member Hyukjae menyentuh kerongkongannya menghisapnya kuat dan dengan perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan jarinya masuk dan keluar. Donghae menambah satu jarinya ketika Hyukjae telah rileks dan sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran tangannya di dalam tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain mempersiapkan membernya untuk memuaskan Hyukjae lebih.

Hyukjae melengkungkan kembali punggungnya ketika merasakan lubang di tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin membuka menjepit jari – jari Donghae yang menginvasi tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Tangannya menarik Donghae keatas member sinyal agar Donghae memberinya serangan yang sebenarnya.

Donghae merambat naik kembali keatas mencium kembali bibir seksi Hyukjae. Hyukjae melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae menguncinya agar tidak berhenti menciumnya. "Aku datang,"bisik Donghae menggoda.

.

.

Siwon termenung dibalkon lantai dua rumah orangtuanya memainkkan ponselnya menggeser layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto – foto Heechul ketika mereka sedang hang out bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae. Pembicaraan dengan appanya sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Masih berkutat dengan ajakan appanya untuk mulai bergabung bekerja dengan appanya. Dia sama sekali tidak begitu merespon perkataan appanya karena pikirannya telah melayang ke suatu peristiwa dan lokasi yang tidak didepan matanya. Appanya mengira dia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk menerima tawarannya sehingga tidak terjadi perdebatan sengit malam itu dan pembicaraan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Oppa,"katanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan didapatinya adik tirinya tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Wuah, cantik sekali. Apakah itu pacarmu oppa?"tanya Sohee memandang kearah layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto Heechul sedang mengenakan kacamata bingkai tebalnya dan tertawa lepas.

Dengan gugup Siwon membalikkan ponselnya, "Bu…Bukan,"katanya, namun tangan Sohee merebut ponselnya paksa dan membalikkan kembali untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Wuahh…oppa, dia cantik sekali. Kenapa menyembunyikannya?"

Siwon menarik kembali ponselnya dari Sohhe yang sudah duduk disampingnya. "Dia laki – laki Sohee~ah,"katanya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya, aku mau lihat lagi,"pinta Sohee.

"Tidak. Kau anak kecil, kenapa tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam,"

"Sebentar lagi,"jawab Sohee pendek. "Oppa, kau berbicara lagi dengan appa? Dia memaksamu lagi?"tanya Sohee lagi. Siwon terdiam. "Oppa, kenapa tidak menerima saja permintaan appa? Lalu tinggallah disini bersama kami. Aku senang ketika Leetuk Omma tinggal disini. Lagipula apa tidak terlalu aneh? Kau tinggal di apartemen, Leetuk omma tinggal sendiri di rumahnya, lalu appa tinggal disini. Jika oppa mau menerima tawaran appa, oppa akan pindah kesini dan Leetuk omma juga akan pindah kesini, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan tinggal bersama – sama?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan adik tirinya. Dia anak yang manis begitu juga ibunya jika tidak termakan oleh omongan saudaranya. Siwon menghela napas "Iya, aku akan mempertimbangkannya,".

"Lalu kalau kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan perusahaan, aku yang akan menghandel toko kuemu. Bagaimana?"tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Luluslah sekolah dulu baru memikirkan bekerja,"Siwon menjitak kepala adiknya lembut. "Tidur sana,"suruh Siwon. Sohee bangkit dari duduknya dengan muka cemberut.

"Baik…Baik…bilang saja kau mau menelepon oenni tadi kan? Sampaikan salamku padanya, ne? katakana padanya dia lebih cantik daripada Stella oenni,"kata Sohee terkikik menggoda Siwon dan berlari menjauh. Siwon menggerutu dengan ejekan adik tirinya, tanpa sadar sepasang mata memandang keakraban dua saudara tiri itu melukiskan senyuman dibibirnya. Dia kemudian masuk kedalam kamar ketika mendengar suaminya menyebut namanya.

Siwon kembali merogoh ponselnya dan kemudian menekan tombol 2 lalu menekan tombol panggil, yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan Heechul. Dia hanya mendapati ponsel Heechul mati dan tersambung di kotak pesan suara. Aksi heechul yang mematikan ponselnya membuatnya lebih khawatir lagi, otaknya berputar untuk menghubungi Donghae. Masih sama seperti tadi, terdengar nada sambung diponselnya, namun Donghae tidak juga mengangkatnya. Dia bersumpah tidak akan berhenti menghubungi Donghae sampai Donghae mengangkat teleponnya.

.

.

Hyukjae menutup matanya menekan kepalanya kekasur ketika dirasakan Donghae memasukkan anggota tubuhnya kedalam tubuhnya. Donghae menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman dan hisapan bertubi tubi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hyukjae. Donghae semakin membenamkan membernya ketika dirasa Hyukjae semakin rileks dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Dia mulai bergerak maju dan mundur dengan pelan dengan tanpa henti menghisap member tanda merah di leher putih hyukjae. Tiba – tiba mereka diganggu oleh dering ponsel Donghae yang menjerit – jerit. Mereka berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi ponsel masih saja menjerit menganggu konsentrasi dan gairah yang sudah terbentuk.

Donghae menambah kecepatannya ketika merasa nafas Hyukjae yang semakin memburu, namun dering ponselnya semakin nyaring dan memekakkan telinganya. Donghae meraih pponselnya dang menekan tombol angkat. "Yo..Yobossseoohh,"jawab Donghae dengan sekuat mungkin menahan nafanya agar tidak terengah engah.

"Hae? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa suaramu aneh?"tanya orang disebrang yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Donghae menghentikan gerakannya tiba – tiba begitu mendengar suara orang disebarang. Hyukjae mengerang marah dengan penghentian mendadak invasi Donghae terhadapnya dan membuatnya lebih gila lagi menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Hyukjae merebut ponsel DOnghae, "Ka..Kami akan …meng..hubhunghi..anda…hh..tigha..phuluh …aahh..menit laghi,"kata Hyukjae lalu menekan tombol putus dan melemparkan ponsel Donghae entah kemana. Hykjae menarik leher Donghae untuk mendekatkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumnya lagi dengan ganas. "Le…Lebb..bih..Ce…pp..phat..H..H..Hae,"kata Hykjae ditengah nafasnya yang terengah – engah.

"Arghhh…"Hyukjae menarik rambut Donghae ketika Donghae bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar menumbuk sesuatu di rongga perutnya menciptakan sensasi kupu – kupu yang terbang hingga ke atas ubun – ubunnya. Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hyukjae ketika dirinya merasa sesuatu perasaan geli terkumpul diujung membernya yang terbenam di tubuh Hyukjae ketika tubuh Hyukjae meresponnya dengan semakin mengetatkan cengkeramannya di anggota tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka melekat menjadi satu bergerak maju mundur dengan indah. Hyukjae merasakan membernya yang terjepit diantara perutnya dan perut Donghae semakin keras dan siap menyemprotkan kenikmatan yang sudah berada di ujungnya.

"H…H…Hae…a..ak..u…Argh…"Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan ketika cairan hangat keluar dari tubuhnya menyembur diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Donghae.

"Arrrrggghhhh…"Donghae membenamkan membernya semakin dalam dan menebarkan benihnya ke seluruh rongga tubuh Hyukjae tanpa bersisa. "I…i…I love you,"kata Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae sekilas dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Hyukjae menghirup aroma tubuh Hyukjae lebih dalam.

.

.

Mata Siwon terbelalak dan jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar suara diseberang ponselnya. Mulutnya ternganga dengan pandangan tak lepas dari ponselnya. _Apa yang mereka lakukan? _Berbagai gambaran adegan mesum bergelayut di pikirannya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, memakai jaketnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Jika tidak bisa mendengar kabar tentang seseorang maka lebih baik dia menemui orang itu langsung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

**Wuaah….maaf jika kurang HOT ne…mohon pemaklumannya karena ini ff pertama dan adegan smut pertama juga. Semoga tissue yang kalian sediakan sebelum membaca chapter ini tidak sia – sia.**

**Sekali lagi, author tidak bertanggungjawab terhadap peningkatan kemesuman dan otak kotor pembaca.**

***bow***


End file.
